Pecaminoso Amor
by Tenshi Kawaii Amuto-forever
Summary: Seastian Michaelis, ha tenido una de las peores infancias, durante toda su vida hasta los 12 años sufrió mucho por parte de sus padres, cuando él tenia 12 años fue obligado a vivir con su padre y luego de 12 años más... ambos mueren y el debe cuidar a su ¿Hermano?
1. Chapter 1

*Bueno aquí les traigo otro fic, este lo publicó una amiga en otro foro llamado "*Mundo Yaoi*" y aquí yo lo continuaré ya que ella no pudo y se los compartiré espero me apoyen y me dejen sus Reviews, ojalá les guste, Ah y tendrá lemon, la verdad es que esta pareja me súper híper mega encanta y me quedé algo sorprendida de que no hubiera yaoi pero para eso están los fics bueno sin más presentaciones a leer*

CAPITULO 1: PEQUEÑO INFIERNO (NIÑEZ DE SEBASTIAN)

Año 2001.

Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis. Tengo 12 años y a mi corta edad, aunque parezca imposible ya deseo suicidarme. Mi vida es espeluznantemente horrible; Mi padre es un ebrio imbécil, traficante de drogas que lo único que sabe hacer es maltratar a mi madre. Y ella ni hablar… trabaja en una farmacia, en otras palabras vende remedios, pero a veces hace el trabajo de mi padre; vende drogas a los niños y adolescentes que van a su establecimiento como si vendiera 'caramelos'.

Ella, como mi padre, es alcohólica y lo único que sabe hacer a la perfección es gritarme y castigarme sin razón alguna.

Siempre los escucho pelear y gritar, con rabia y furia, y, para mi desgracia y desaliento, la mayoría de las veces ambos se desquitan conmigo, me golpean hasta a veces hacerme sangrar, me gritan como si su vida dependiese de ello y si están ebrios casi llegando a su límite… son capaces hasta abusar de mi cuerpo.

Todos pensaran lo mismo 'pobre niño'… 'debería buscar ayuda' 'seguro es horrible', y déjenme decirles que no importa cuántas veces pida ayuda… jamás la encuentro. Le he dicho a la policía sobre mi caso y lo único que hacen es sentarse y preguntarme lo mismo: '¿eso realmente paso?' 'no te creemos, seguro eres otro niñato más que solo viene aquí para hacer quedar mal a sus padres cuando se enojan con ellos. Niño malcriado.'

Además…aunque mis parientes saben acerca de esto pero jamás han dicho palabra alguna. Son como todos los humanos que existen en el mundo, solo se preocupan por su propio bienestar.

Nadie en mi corta vida me ha ayudado, nadie me ah preguntado ¿Oye… te encuentras bien?', nadie…

Antes iba a la escuela pero eh dejado de ir a los 10 años, ya que mi padre dice que debo ayudar en su pequeña 'compañía'.

Todos mis vecinos son drogadictos, así que no tiene caso pedirles ayuda… en mi barrio, nadie vale realmente la pena.

Empecé a escuchar música que según mi madre y la gente que me conoce es fuera de lugar, pero no es nada vulgar como esa clase de canciones que lo único que hablan es de sexo, alcohol, drogas y prostitutas. En realidad yo detesto con mi alma esa clase de música. Me encanta la música del genero heavy metal… es mi pasión. Me gusta mucho Led Zeppelin, Black Veil Brides y Skillet, simplemente me encantan. Muchos creen que por escuchar eso me iré al infierno y yo digo que se irán ellos al infierno por criticar y ser de mente cerrada.

Algunos de mis conocidos hablan muy mal de mí a mis espaldas y dicen cosas como 'niño enfermo' o 'alguien debe llevarlo a un psiquiátrico' y esas cosas; realmente que digan tantas estupideces se vuelve insoportable.

Mi vida estaba llegando a tal punto que creí que la mejor manera de dejar de sufrir era la muerte, un lento suicidio silencioso, aunque lo que me pasaba era casi lo mismo, era un suicidio permanecer en mi casa, en mi familia, la única diferencia es que era un suicidio eterno. Tenía todo preparado, tenía las pastillas sobre la mesa (se las había robado a mi madre de la farmacia), un vaso de agua fresca y una última y bella canción para descansar en paz y dormir eternamente. La canción era 'Saviour' y sabía bien lo que significa esa canción… aunque ella me habría salvado en momentos de gran depresión, ahora sería la canción con la que cometería el más grande crimen contra la religión… el suicidio. Cuando estaba por tomarlas, algo que creí y desee con todo mi corazón que no pasara … ocurrió; entro mi padre pidiéndome que lo ayude en su 'compañía', ya que siempre me pide que lo ayuden en altas horas de la noche, y al ver lo que estaba por hacer, entro en pánico… pero no un pánico 'paternal' o por que se preocupara por mí, tenía pánico de que mis vecinos llamaran a la policía, vinieran, revisaran el lugar de punta a punta y en eso encontraran su laboratorio para crear drogas. Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, el las agarro y las tiro por el inodoro sin remordimiento alguno. Seguido de ese acto me abofeteo fuertemente el rostro dejándome una marca notablemente visible.

Comenzó a golpearme, maltratarme y gritarme como de costumbre pero con un tono mucho más elevado.

Mis planes de suicidio fueron horriblemente frustrados por el maldito de mi padre… desde ese momento lo único que hice fue odiarlo más.

Mi madre al enterarse por voz de mi padre lo que casi cometo; se enojó con mi padre considerablemente, ya que yo era por decirlo así un 'estorbo' en su vida. Aunque jamás estuve realmente seguro si lo que ella dijo era realmente seria, pues ella estaba completamente borracha y drogada. Pero ya saben lo que se dice… los humanos en el momento de ebriedad son completamente sinceros.

Vivo en un barrio muy inseguro ya que todos son drogadictos, incluyendo los niños de mi edad, esa es la razón n1 de por qué jamás salgo.

Mi casa es de sociedad mediana-alta. Tiene dos pisos y no es una casa fea en lo absoluto ya que es grande, tiene 7 habitaciones (dos baños, un comedor, una cocina, un living, mi habitación y la de mis padres) sin contar los lugares en los que mi padre cocina sus 'medicamentos'. Lo único que agradezco de mis padres es que tuvieron la amabilidad de darme mi propio baño y por suerte jamás lo usan para crear sus 'productos'.

Mi habitación es lo que más adoro… las paredes son de un color rojo vivo, como el infierno mismo. Mi cama tiene sabanas de algodón supina y de un bello color zafiro. Mis frazadas al igual que mis sabanas tienen ese color tan hermoso que lo único que me recuerda son mis penas. Luego tengo mi pequeño televisor y mi Mp3 lleno de mi hermosa música. Por ultimo tengo mi armario de madera y como eh dicho antes mi propio baño.

Amo la literatura, me fascina en demasía Edgar Allan Poe… sus obras son algo digno de admirar. Tengo mi propio librero de unos 2m de alto y 50cm de ancho y tengo repleto de libros cada uno de los estantes.

Mis padres son de buena apariencia y usan ropa de calidad. Mi madre se llama Rachel Phantomhive y mi padre se llama Nicolás Michaelis. A pesar de estar casados, mi madre sigue usando su apellido de soltera, cosa que mi padre detesta.

Ambos son de buen parecer, por ejemplo mi madre es hermosa… tiene un bello cabello color ámbar, ojos celestes, un cuerpo bien proporcionado, sus peinados siempre son los de una dama de alta sociedad y su ropa es de la mejor calidad del país. Mi padre, también es de buena apariencia, se viste formal, tiene un cabello negro como la noche y tiene un acento un tanto encantador.

A pesar de todo, eso no quita el hecho de que lo único que hacen es vender drogas y maltratar a su hijo. Tienen un disfraz perfecto, tanto que ni el mismo Jesús podría adivinar quienes son realmente.

Lo más peculiar en mi o en mi familia es que mi madre tiene ojos azules, mi padre ojos café y yo tengo ojos color carmesí igual que el fuego. Algunas personas se asustan al ver mis ojos y antes me hacían burlas como 'Niño endemoniado', 'Demonio' o `Hijo del maldito averno'.

Según mis conocidos (como ya eh dicho antes) dicen que soy un enfermo y que jamás podré llegar al cielo… soberana estupidez. Jamás creí en Dios ni en su bondad, aunque todos crean en eso y hablen de eso, yo jamás lo eh creído. Si Dios existiera me habría ayudado y hasta ahora no veo su 'Divina Bondad'. Además… la mayoría de los religiosos dicen cosas como 'Dios sabe de todo' o 'Jesús es nuestro salvador, por eso debemos orarle siempre' y luego de eso lo único que hacen es cometer pecado y contratan a la primera cortesana que ven en su camino.

Aparte dejando eso de lado… si Dios es el más poderoso de todos… ¿Por qué deja a los hombres por su cuenta y no les dice que se acerquen a él? Dios siempre les dice a otros que le hablen de él pero… según la biblia Dios sabe cómo ira nuestra vida, cada paso que tomemos, cada segundo entonces… ¿Por qué otros se van al 'infierno'? ¿Acaso Dios elije a los que quiere salvar? ¿Entonces el no ama a todo ser vivo? Esa y mil preguntas más se me cruzan a la mente cuando escucho la palabra Dios…

Como ves, mi vida no es placentera pero… al menos no debo someterme a la religión o al menos eso creí…

05 DE SEPTIEMBRE, AÑO 2001

El joven muchacho de cabello oscuro como la noche misma, estaba en su habitación, tranquilo, recostado cómodamente sobre su suave cama y disfrutaba embriagado por la dulce y ácida sensación de calidez que recorría su cuerpo, simplemente estaba recordando los únicos segundos en los que fue feliz en la escuela en la que estaba, antes de que cruelmente todo le fuera arrebatado a causa de sus padres. Se encontraba escuchando esa música tan hermosa pero para otros tan toxica… esa música que le ponía los cabellos de punta, a decir verdad escuchar Black Veil Brides era casi intoxicarte y adictivo.

Todo era perfecto pero desdichadamente, una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo, entro inesperadamente por la puerta color blanco.

-Sebastian, baja debemos hablar de algo serio.

-¿Paso algo malo? –Sebastian aunque no lo pareciese estaba aterrado pues era probable que lo golpeen hasta otra vez dejarlo sin conciencia-

-No… o eso creo. Solo baja y allí te explicare todo.

-Como órdenes.

Sebastian bajo las escaleras siguiendo a su madre, aunque su terror solo iba en aumento exteriormente parecía no verse afectado en absoluto.

Al llegar al último escalón pudo notar de lo lejos que en la sala había más de una persona… al parecer habría un invitado del que Sebastian no estaba enterado, pero la verdadera pegunta es… ¿Quién será esta nueva persona?

Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo...

*********************************************************************************Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y puedan dejarme sus preciados y hermosos Reviews , y ahora ¡Ustedes que creen que vaya a pasar? ¿Les gusto? A mí me dio algo de penita contar esa historia de Sebastian, pero yo estoy segura de que se pondrá mejor ¿O no?, jejejej….soy mala jajajaja….ok no, pero si quieren saber que pasará dejen sus Reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Bye, Bye, besooos*


	2. Chapter 2

*Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste, esta vez ya no la quiero hacer tan larga así que sin más ¡A leer!¡ Que disfruten!*

Año 2001.

Capítulo 2: Pequeño infierno (parte 2)

-Mamá… ¿quién es él?

-Buenas tardes joven. Mi nombre es Vincent Phantomhive. Mucho gusto. –dijo un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años, de cabello corto, de un tono azul pálido casi negro, ojos marrones con un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo. Era sumamente atractivo, su vestimenta era formal y tenía una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Vincent Phantomhive…? - ¿Quién demonios es esta persona? ¿Por qué lleva el mismo apellido que mi madre?

-Pequeño jovencito, no es apropiado de un caballero hablar en las escaleras, por favor toma un asiento –dijo Vincent, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios- Querida mía, por favor tu también siéntate…

Si… -ambos se sentaron en un amplio sillón color carmín que se ubicaba en el centro del living y de frente pero en otro sofá, Vincent miraba con ardiente pasión a la madre de Sebastian, Rachel, y esta lo único que hacía era mirar a su primogénito a los ojos.

-Si… escucha Sebastian…–dijo inesperadamente Rachel con su mirada triste pero al mismo tiempo ¿feliz…?. Sebastian al ver a su madre así quedó completamente aturdido ¿Desde cuándo su madre podía tener esa mirada?-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso alguien murió? –dijo Sebastian por qué bien sabía que su madre odiaba a su abuelo y en varias ocasiones, mientras ella estaba ebria la había escuchado decir que si tenía la más mínima oportunidad lo mataría-.

-No… nadie ha muerto, ni ha ocurrido ningún accidente. En esos puntos puedes estar tranquilo.

-¿Y papá? –Sebastian comenzaba a preocuparse de a poco ¿Por quéla nada aparece este hombre en su casa?

-Él se ha ido a 'trabajar' pero te lo ruego, concéntrate simplemente en mis palabras.

-Esta… bien… -respondió Sebastian confundido, pues su madre jamás le había hablado en un tono tan dulce.

-Este señor que ves aquí… es mi novio y eh hemos sido amigos desde jóvenes. Y… hemos estado saliendo durante 3 años. –Sebastian al oír tremendas palabras salir de la boca de su madre se había quedado estático, pues aunque sabía de los numerosos engaños que su madre le hacía a su padre, era la primera vez que había conocido a uno de sus amantes de frente, ya que a veces el los encontraba haciendo 'cosas' que un niño de su edad no debería presenciar- Además, supongo que te preguntaras porque llevo su apellido: es que cuando lo conocí ame en demasía ese apellido y luego de tener confianza de él lo eh empezado a utilizar.

Pero lo que realmente quiero decirte es… que… -Rachel se detuvo en seco, estaba tan nerviosa que le empezaban a temblar las manos-

-¿Qué es mamá? ¡Dímelo!

-¡Él y yo nos casaremos! –La doncella había por fin dicho esas palabras, y sinceramente no fue fácil ya que tenía miedo de ver la reacción de su único hijo- Nos casaremos…

-¿¡Eh?! ¿C-casarse? –Sebastian se había quedado estupefacto ¿Acaso sus padres se separarían? ¿Acaso empezaría a vivir con su madre y su amante? ¿O viviría con su padre? ¿OH… simplemente ambos se olvidarían de el para siempre y lo llevarían a un orfanato? ¿Qué haría ahora?

-Si… yo me casare con este caballero y me separare de tu padre. Lo habíamos acordado hace tiempo pero jamás pudimos decírtelo.

Yo me iré con él a California a vivir allí y tu vivirás con tu padre.

Dejare las drogas y el alcohol y empezare desde cero.

Pero por favor… perdóname por este repentino cambio.

-¿E—enserio te iras a California?

-Sí, me iré en 4 meses.

-Tsk! ¿Y ahora se te ocurre decirme? –Sebastian tenía el pelo en su rostro, sus mechones de cabello cubrían gran parte de sus ojos rojizos-

-Es que…

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me lo querías decir por qué no querías lastimarme? ¡Me estas jodiendo o que! ¡Soporte 12 años de mi vida tus mierdas de insultos golpes y gritos y ahora te vas a California para reinventarte! ¡Eres una mierda! Yo que eh soportado incluso verte drogada… eh soportado cada uno de tus golpes y ahora me entero de que te vas para seguir con tu vida como si no pasara nada y me dejas a mi aquí… esperando a que me hunda aún más en la oscuridad, en una oscuridad de la que posiblemente jamás salga… -Sebastian no pudo soportar más la ira y la tristeza, pues era horrible que una persona que tanto daño te hizo se valla sin culpa alguna. Se levantó del sillón y se fue caminando derecho a su habitación, pero no sin antes dedicarles una última palabra a su madre y a su prometido.-

-Sebastian… -pronuncio desconsolada Rachel, jamás había visto a su hijo en ese estado-.

-Sabes que… ¡haz lo que se te de la puta gana! ¡No tengo tiempo para estar hablando contigo!

-¡No me grites! –Grito involuntariamente Rachel, de pronto se le vino encima una tonelada de ira al ver como su hijo le gritaba- ¡Eh estado tener que alimentarte por años y! ¡¿Axial me pagas!?

¡Maldito niño maleducado! –Rachel en ese momento levanto su mano bruscamente en pose para golpear a su hijo, pero la mano del señor Vincent la detuvo justo a tiempo.

-¡No lo hagas Rachel! Compórtate.

-¿Eh? –Rachel se dio cuenta del acto que estaba por cometer e inmediatamente se alejó de Sebastian- Sebastian… perdóname… yo solo me desvíe del camino y por eso deseo ir desde cero.

-Ya te lo dije… has lo que se te de la puta gana. Si deseas puedes irte a California a Paris o a Irak, pero lo único que te pido… es que si realmente me abandonaras… JAMAS VUELVAS A APARECER EN MI VIDA.-Sebastian estaba en un estado de ira completamente peligroso, su cabello cubría sus ojos y se podía notar un aura negra detrás suyo.

-Hijo… perdóname… simplemente perdóname por hacer tan miserable tu vida. Perdóname por desquitarme contigo, perdona por ser…tu madre.

El mancebo ignoro por completo las palabras de su madre y se dirigió a su cuarto. Sebastian se encontraba en su habitación, golpeando con odio su propia almohada mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen para olvidar sus problemas. Quería llorar… pero trágicamente era tarde, pues sus sollozos anteriores le habían arrebatado cada lágrima en su cuerpo. Todos sus sentimientos se hacían presentes y cada uno se iba deshaciendo lenta y tortuosamente, hasta dejar al chico vacío. Su vaso estaba lleno, una sola gota más y esta rebalsaría e inundaría y rompería todo lo que a su paso encuentre. ¿Qué más faltaba? Lo único que faltara es que un meteorito enorme destruya su Mp3.

-Jejeje… al parecer ya todo se acabó. ¡No importa la vida! –Sebastian se comenzó a reír sádicamente, mientras imaginaba una lenta muerte para cada uno de sus padres- ¡Ellos morirán en algún momento! ¡Y yo seguiré vivo! Ellos morirán… y todo será paz. ¡Sí! Jaja!

-Sebastian, soy Vincent; ¿puedo entrar?

-¿Ah? ¿Vincent…?

-Sí. Por favor permíteme entrar.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso te mando aquella prostituta?

-No… y no se le debe llamar así a una dama.

-¿Por qué? Si ella se acostó con miles de hombres.

-Joven, no le llame así a su madre y déjeme pasar.

-Tienes razón… las prostitutas piden dinero, en cambio las putas lo hacen gratis. Gracias por hacerme ver mi error. Entonces… ¿te mando aquella puta?

-¿Me dejaras pasar? –En ese momento Sebastian abrió bruscamente la puerta, dejando ver su rostro marchito.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te quería decir que tu madre y yo nos iremos ahora a mi casa. ¿Quieres venir?

-En primer lugar trátame con respeto y di 'Le quería decir' no 'Te quería decir'. Y en segunda, yo no iré a ningún lado con esa mujer. No deseo perder mi tiempo con soberana idiotez.

-Como quieras. Mañana volveremos. Buenas tardes.

-Adiós… *susurro* gracias por llevarte a esa puta lejos de mi vista…

Vincent y Rachel salieron de la casa, dejando solo al pobre Sebastian. El padre del joven llegaría pronto, lo cual era un gran infortunio. Sus sentimientos y emociones controlaban su cuerpo, tranquilamente sería capaz de matar a alguien. Que más podía hacer… para él, la vida era una pura mierda. Quería escapar, quería salirse de la realidad e ir a un mundo de fantasía, donde el dolor no existe…¡Ja! De seguro todos los otros niños piensan así. Pero Sebastian era diferente. Él lo único que quería hacer era matar a sus padres, degollarlos y luego desollarlos lentamente mientras sus ojos eran cruelmente aplastados por un enorme martillo. Y luego de eso, podía irse a un mundo negro, donde los sentimientos no existen; donde no sientes nada, excepto el frio sudor que recorre tu espalda. Ah… que lugar más maravilloso. Ese si es un lugar de fantasía.

-Simplemente…hermoso –susurro Sebastian, imaginando ese oscuro mundo, donde los sentimientos no tienen lugar.

2 Meses después:

Todo estaba listo. Rachel estaba a punto de casarse con Vincent, ya que por fin había logrado el divorcio. Era un hermoso día para la doncella, pero un oscuro atardecer para su hijo.

Luego de tantas esperas el día tan esperado llego; si… Rachel se estaba por casar nuevamente. Ella estaba en el altar, con un hermoso y refinado vestido de color marfil que resaltaba en demasía su delicado cuerpo. Se veía como un ángel… a pesar de ser un demonio. Sebastian fue obligado a ir, aunque toda la ceremonia se la pasó en un pequeño y oscuro rincón, comiendo algunas cosas dulces. Fue toda una tortura.

Pasaron dos semanas desde la boda, y Sebastian lo único que hacía era permanecer en su habitación. A su madre la soportaba pero a su padre… si tuviera oportunidad lo mandaría la mismísimo infierno.

Un día, la madre del menor llego con una radiante cara a su ex casa y le dijo lo siguiente a Sebastian:

-¡Querido! ¡Tengo buenas noticias! Te quedaras a dormir una semana en mi casa. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

-Porque eres mi hijo. Así de simple.

-¿Acaso Vincent no te dijo nada?

-Lo convencí para que vallas. ¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas! Sera una semana de mamá e hijo ¿Qué te parece?

-Algo absurdo.

-No seas malo, te divertirás. Lo juro. Mañana te vendré a buscar a las 10:30 AM. Estate preparado.

-Sí, si…

A la mañana siguiente… CHAN CHAN (Le quería poner drama y risa uwu)

Sebastian fue a la casa de su madre como lo tenía planeado, almorzó y luego fue a la piscina climatizada. Su padrastro sí que tenía dinero. Nadó con su madre (cosa que jamás había hecho en la vida) Pero no sintió nada… todas sus emociones se habían desvanecido, las únicas que quedaban era el odio y la venganza.

Luego de eso tomaron la merienda y al parecer su madre tenía algo que decirle al mancebo… ¿Qué será?

*********************************************************************************Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen sus hermosos y preciados reviews, y ahora ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Qué le dirá? , uwu más suspenso jijijijij… sin más me despido os vemos en el siguiente capítulo Bye, Bye, Besooos*


	3. Chapter 3

*Bueno aquí otro cap más de este fic, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado *roxelanali*, gracias por tu apoyo, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, si habrá lemon, y mucho, o al menos eso espero, ¿Tal vez?, jejejej…na mentira, si habrá pero más adelante, bueno tal vez un poco adelante, jejejje….bueno sin más a leer, y no se olviden de dejar sus preciosos reviews, créanme que me motivan*

Año 2001.

Cap 3: Pequeño infierno (parte 3 y parte final)

-Mamá… ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Lo tienes escrito por toda tu cara. Es fácil leer expresiones.

-¡Wow! ¡Pero qué hijo más listo tengo!

-Ya basta, solo dímelo.

-De acuerdo… -Rachel tomo un largo respiro, cosa que incomodo a Sebastian, y luego prosiguió: Sebastian… tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tendré un bebé. ¡Tendrás un hermano!

Sebastian no sabía que decir, fue extremadamente directa la declaración y fue en el momento menos pensado.

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Un hermano enserio?

-Cuida tu lenguaje jovencito. Y si, ¡Alégrate! ¡Tendrás un hermanito o hermanita!

-Tsk…no digas esas cosas, como si yo fuera a cuidarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres cuidarlo? ¡Mira que son bien lindos los bebes!

-Lindo mi trasero. Te vomitan, debes cambiarles el pañal y lo peor de todo es que lloran toda la maldita noche.

-Oye no seas axial, yo te soporte cuando eras bebe sin ninguna queja.

si… seguro me cuidaste. De seguro ningún otro bebé vio a sus padres drogarse mientras le daban el biberón -Pensó el joven.

-De todas maneras, dime ¿No te acuerdas que…te ibas a California? Los bebés tardan 9 meses en salir, y durante ese período tu estarás en California con Vincent ¿No pensaste en eso?

-¿Eh? –Rachel tenia cara de confundida, al parecer se había olvidado por completo de ese pequeño detalle. Sebastian se impresiono con la ignorancia de su propia madre, y a pesar de que él fue por poco tiempo al colegio, sabía mucho más que ella. Luego de procesar por algunos minutos lo que había dicho Sebastian, Rachel por fin reacciono- ¿¡Eh!? Es verdad…T-tienes razón… estaba tan entusiasmada con la noticia que se me olvido por completo ese detalle.

-¿Se lo dijiste a Vincent?

-No… Es que quería que tú fueras el primero en saberlo.

-¿Por qué yo? Se supone que el padre debe ser el primero en saberlo.

-Ya se. Pero aun axial quería que tu fueras el primero No sé qué hacer. Lo único que se me ocurre es que vivas conmigo –Rachel esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si realmente estuviera feliz que Sebastian viviera con ella.

-¿Vivir contigo? ¡Deja de decir ridiculeces! Aparte, le debes preguntar a tu esposo. ¡Deja de hacer y decir cosas antes de preguntarle a tu marido! Recuerda que él te mantiene y dudo que tenga espacio, dinero y tiempo para dos mocosos.

-De seguro él estará de acuerdo. Pero lo importante –La doncella se puso firme, y su rostro estaba lleno de seriedad.- ¿Tú realmente quieres vivir conmigo?

Sebastian no sabía que decir ante tal pregunta. ¿Diría la verdad o mentiría por el simple hecho de no herir a su madre?... ¡Ha! Como si Sebastian desaprovecharía una oportunidad para vengarse… y lo mejor de todo es que lo que estaba por decir ¡Era mera verdad! Así que ataco a su madre con toda la sinceridad posible

-Sinceramente, no deseo vivir con ninguno de ustedes. Ni con mi padre ni contigo. El odio a ambos y eso jamás cambiara. –Sebastian tenía los ojos cubiertos por hermosos mechones de cabello, así su madre no veía la intensa furia que de estos emanaba.- Además, yo jamás cuidare a ningún mocoso que no sea mi propio hijo. Así que mi 'hermanito' Vincent y tú puedes irse a donde les de la jodida gana. Pero yo no los acompañare a ningún lado. No soy tu estúpido perro siguiéndote a todos lados mientras que tú tiras de mi correa.

Rachel se había quedado completamente sorprendida, ninguno de sus músculos podía reaccionar. Quería llorar pero no podía; quería tirar todo pero no podía; quería… vivir con Sebastian, pero no podía.

-Espero que hayas entendido. Viviré con mi tía si es posible. Pero jamás querré volver a vivir con ustedes. Fue una tortura. Te vas dentro de un mes… ¿No?

-Si…

-Bueno, pues ¡Que te valla bien! Yo me largo.

Sebastian agarro su bolso, y salió de aquella enorme casa. Pero no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras a su honrada madre:

-Escucha… yo no quiero vivir con mi padre, pero lo haré si no hay otra opción. Y recuerda: No importa cuánto intente perdonarte, el daño hecho esta y fue tan profundo que creo que jamás cicatrizara. Adiós.

Con estas últimas palabras Sebastian se fue de la casa, y jamás volvió a ver a su madre otra vez. Luego vivió con su padre hasta que tuvo edad suficiente para mudarse. Había ahorrado dinero por años y así pudo comprarse un departamento en la ciudad.

12 Años después:

Sebastian Michaelis, de 24 años de edad, es un prestigiado maestro de escuela primaria. Pero pronto será ascendido a maestro de secundaria. Aunque su niñez y adolescencia fue una tortura el aún sigue de pie.

Sebastian había madurado mucho en todos los sentidos. Su cabello era hermoso y sedoso como la noche; sus ojos carmesí reflejaban un aura de pasión, como si te quemara con tan solo mirarlos. Su rostro era la perfección en vida propia, siempre que salía encantaba a todas las mujeres con una simple mirada. Y un hermoso rostro va acompañado de un buen cuerpo; Su cuerpo era musculoso8Sin exagerar demasiado claro está), y bien tonificado (Además de ser alto). Su piel era asombrosamente blanca y todos estos elementos solo nos daba una cosa: Perfección. Nunca le faltaban parejas y el aprovechaba de eso. Todos los fines de semana salía a algún bar de la ciudad y las mujeres siempre lo rodeaban. Y no era de extrañarse que Sebastian siempre se terminara acostando con al menos una de ellas. Él vivía la vida en grande.

Un día normal, el sol estaba radiante, los niños estaban más calmados y una suave brisa recorría el salón. ah… que día más agradable-pensó Sebastian. Él estaba en su escritorio controlando a sus inquietos alumnos de 6to mientras corregía exámenes anteriores. Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que el director Claude Spears interrumpió en la clase.

-Bu-e-nos- di-as-dijeron los alumnos, y alumnas al unísono.

-Buenos días jóvenes. –Claude se dirigió al escritorio del pelinegro y este se paró para corresponderle-Sebastian debo hablar contigo en privado.

-¡Buenos días director! ¿De qué desea hablar?

-Sebastian esto es serio. Por favor acompáñame unos minutos a la dirección.

-Está bien. –Sebastian tomo suficiente, y le dijo a sus alumnos en voz alta: ¡Atención! Me voy por unos minutos. Si no tienen terminada la tarea cuando llegue los apuntare en mi 'Death Note'-Sebastian saco un libro de calificaciones negro que decía: 'Malas notas' (Death Note) En letra blanca y terrorífica. Todos comenzaron a reírse, pero el método era realmente efectivo. El no solo era popular entre maestras, también entre los niños y niñas. En resumen ¡Todos amaban a Sebastian!

Sebastian y Claude salieron de allí sin ningún problema, no se escuchaba ni un ruido de fuera del salón. Los métodos de Sebastian eran muy efectivos y también hacía reír a los niños.

Ambos se dirigieron al escritorio de Claude y este con una seña le dijo a Sebastian que se sentara.

-¿Y? ¿Para qué me trajiste? –Sebastian se despeino un poco, coloco los pies en el escritorio y saco un cigarrillo. En realidad él y Claude eran muy buenos amigos, casi los mejores amigos y Sebastian sabía con certeza que siempre podía confiar en él.

-Tsk… ¡Sebastian no fumes aquí! Si quieres cuando salgas a la calle por alguna puta hazlo.

-¡Wow! No soy el único que cambia cuando estamos a solas.

-Cállate y presta atención.

-Sí, sí…

-Escúchame, tengo muy malas noticias.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunto el joven, con total tranquilidad.

-Tus padres… murieron.

Sebastian se había quedado atónito. ¿Sus padres murieron? ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde? Aunque no lo pareciese, a Sebastian se le vino una inmensa alegría al enterarse de tal noticia, ¡Por fin, por fin las horribles personas que le quitaron su alegría habían muerto!

-¿¡Enserio ellos murieron!?

-Sí, se nota que estas feliz.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida!

-Pero aquí la mala noticia: Tú deberás cuidar a tu hermano.

-¿Hermano? ¿De qué hermano hablas? Claude, creo que tomaste algo y estaba fuerte.

-¡No te miento! Mira la carta. –Claude extendió su mano y le dio a Sebastian un sobre de color blanco, con hermosa letra. Este prosiguió a abrirla:

Señor Michaelis:

Debemos informarle que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico el DIA 28/05/14. Sus bienes serán transferidos a su cuenta bancaria. Por favor asista al funeral el DIA 03/06/14 a las 15:00 PM.

También debemos informarle que se hará cargo del menor Ciel Phantomhive, hijo de Rachel y Vincent Phantomhive. Su padre murió hace dos años a causa de cáncer, así que usted es el único familiar vivo del joven. Cuando valla al funeral se le dará la custodia del joven y sus documentos.

Mis más grandes pésames.

Mauricio Oliva.

Sebastian al ver la nota se había quedado helado. ¿Vincent murió? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? O lo peor… ¿Ahora debía cuidar a su supuesto hermano?

-Sebastian… ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, dime lo que dice esa carta –Dijo Claude, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-Léelo por ti mismo. –Sebastian le entrego la carta a Claude y este se asombró al ver lo que decía.

-No me jodas… ¿De verdad tienes un hermano menor?

-¡Yo que sé! Recuerdo algo de eso, pero mi madre ni siquiera tenía panza. Además fue como hace 12 o 13 años, ya ni me acuerdo.

-Sebastian, esto es serio. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Cállate! Déjame pensar…

-¿Tu madre no tiene hermanas o hermanos? dice.

-No, mi madre era hija única. Mi padre si tuvo hermanos…

-Entonces ¿Qué harás?

-¡¿Crees que yo lo sé?! ¡Ni siquiera lo quería!

-Es tu responsabilidad Sebastian. Lamento decírtelo. Además no puedes enviarlo a algún orfanato. No solo me preocupo por la salud del niño, sino también por su salud mental.

-Tsk… es que ¡esto es podridamente repentino! Deberé darle de comer, comprarle ropa y cosas, una buena educación… aunque eso ultimo será fácil.

-No tienes ninguna opción. ¡Vamos! Yo te ayudare a cuidar al niño. Siempre quise un hijo.

-Pero es mi hermano… -Dijo Sebastian con tres rayas azules en la cabeza.

-¡No importa! ¡Los niños son adorables! –Claude había entrado en un estado de felicidad y alegaría inigualable. ¡Nadie podía sacarlo de su mundo!

-Ya, ya… etto… ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

-29. Ósea que tus padres murieron ayer.

-Si… pero ahora debo asistir al funeral el 03 del próximo mes. ¿Me acompañaras?

-Con gusto.

-Ah…-suspiro- ya no tendré más aventuras por un tiempo. Estos días tendré todas las aventuras posibles.

-No tienes remedio… Este bien. El 03 iré a tu casa a las 10 AM. Te ayudare a preparar el ambiente para el niño.

-Como quieras…

-¿Quieres que William también vaya?

-No. –Sebastian a causa de su niñez había aprendido a ser extremadamente sincero y directo- Ese tipo se la pasara hablándome sobre cómo cuidar un niño y también de su novio Grell. Maldito homosexual…

-Deja de odiar a los homosexuales. Te perjudicara.

-Imposible. Claude me voy con mi clase, ya pasaron mucho tiempo solos.

-Está bien; recuerda nuestra promesa.

-Sí, si…

*Bueno hasta aquí el cap, y que tal, ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué creen que pasará?, bueno sin más las veo en el próximo capítulo no olviden de dejar sus preciosos y hermosos reviews, me motivan muchísimo, Bye, Bye, besooos*


	4. Chapter 4

*Bueno aquí otro cap más de este fic, me alegra mucho que este gustando este fic, bueno sin más a leer, y no se olviden de dejar sus preciosos reviews, créanme que me motivan muchísimo*

Cap 4: Hola... mi hermano

ah… ¿¡Que mierda voy a hacer!? Hoy debo ir al funeral de mis padres a retirar a ese ingrato mocoso…Tsk.

Pero le tengo algo de compasión. Tal vez el sufrió lo mismo que yo; maltratos, amenazas, humillación… Si ese mocoso viene aquí y soportó toda esa mierda ¡Hare lo necesario para que lo olvide! No le deseo lo que padecí ni a mi peor enemigo.

Aunque me pregunto cómo lo soportara Claude… ese sensible amante de los niños… -Sebastian se río, algo raro en el-

Hoy era el tan esperado día; el más feliz, por ver a sus padres muertos; pero también el más terrorífico… ¿Por qué? Yo responderé esa pregunta si me permiten… ¡Por qué desde este preciso día, nuestro amado Sebastian, estaría a cargo del joven Ciel Phantomhive! Que miedo… ¿No?

-¡Claude! ¡Donde coño estas! ¡Se supone que vendrías a las 10 AM! –Grito enfurecido Sebastian al teléfono, eran aproximadamente las 10:46 y Claude aun no llegaba.

-¡Perdón! Es que me quede dormido… ¡Pero estoy cerca! (Típica mentira de mujeres (?)

-Claude no me hagas enojar más de lo que estoy. Solo dime donde carajo estas.

-Te juro que dentro de 15 minutos estoy en tu casa; Se paciente…

-Escúchame. Si a las 11 AM tu aun no estás aquí, te prometo que are miserable tu relación con los niños de la escuela ¿Okey?

-¡Oye, oye! No hagas cosas de las cuales después te arrepientas…

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo tu relación con esos niños; y menos me interesa si ellos ya no te adoran 'Claudiecito' –Sebastian se empezó a burlar de Claude; los nombres que los niños le ponían era algo para reírse. Pero algo le asusto… había escuchado una voz casi inaudible, pero no era la de una mujer… ¿De quién será?

-Voy a cortar 'Profe Sebby'. ¡Adiós! –Claude le siguió el juego, pero corto instantáneamente por la personalidad enojona de su compañero.

-Alto ¡Claude! –Era demasiado tarde, Claude había cortado.- Tks, ese maldito… ¿Con quién habrá dormido? Pero ahora que lo pienso… ¡Él nunca me dijo si era virgen o no! Ese imbécil es un descarado. Pero ya tiene ¿Cuánto? 28… ¿No?

¡Si ya tiene 28 debió perder la virginidad!... ¿Verdad?

Luego de 15 minutos, nuestro supuesto virginal Claude apareció. Y consigo trajo una enorme bolsa negra de residuo, llena de… ¿juguetes?

-Claude… ¿qué es eso…? -Dijo Sebastian con los ojos borroneados y con tres rayas azules al estilo anime.

-¡Por supuesto que son juguetes y cosas infantiles! ¡Todo lo necesario para que un niño sea muy feliz!-Respondió el responsable director, rodeado de brillos que aparecieron inexplicablemente alrededor suyo.

Sebastian comenzó a revisar lo que había en la bolsa y en ella encontró una increíble cantidad de juguetes, algunos conjuntos de ropa, y entr libros de paternidad. ¿Por qué me trajo toda esto? Se preguntaba Sebastian.

-Claude… estos conjuntos…

-¡Son a-do-ra-bles! –Contesto en manera dulce y alegre el señor Spears; esos conjuntos eran demasiado 'adorables', tanto que parecía un cosplay.

-Claude ya hablas como ese maldito de Grell. Pensando en cosas lindas y esas porquerías. –Sebastian dijo esas palabras con total asco, odiaba a los homosexuales con toda su alma y Grell era uno de los peores.

-¡Sebastian! No hay nada de malo en querer darle cosas lindas a un niño. Además, ellos necesitan esta clase de cosas.

-Pero… él tiene más de 9 años, o algo así me dijeron los tipos que llamaron a mi casa. Y estas son cosas para un niño d años.

-Pero… -Claude no sabía que decir, aunque sabía bien que Ciel tenía más de 9, todas esas cosas eran demasiado tiernas para ser devueltas o tiradas a la basura.- Todos tenemos un niño en el interior! Además, de seguro le gustara, ni que fuera tan maduro.

-Claude, ¿No viste a los niños de ahora? Los niños de 3er Grado ya tienen novia y mis alumnos a veces hablan de pornografía. ¿Seguro que conoces a los niños? -Dijo Sebastian en un tono burlón.

-Cállate. Los niños son… ¡La fuente de pureza más brillante del mundo! –A Claude le brillaban los ojos con intensa pasión; al parecer él sabía muy poco de sus alumnos.

-Deja de decir semejantes idioteces. Todos esos niños terminaran como yo: Acostándose con miles de mujeres y tal vez con mucho dinero para gastar.

-Y con un hermano que ni siquiera sabían que tenía… jeje!

-Claude solo cállate y ayúdame a arreglar este lugar.

-¡Si, si!

Los dos colegas rápidamente empezaron a ordenar el lugar; Sebastian se encargaba de la limpieza y Claude del cuarto del futuro inquilino. Su habitación era el antiguo lugar de almacenamiento de Sebastian. Allí había miles de cajas vacías, todas de la mudanza.

Nuestro joven maestro se había mudado a ese departamento hacía ya 8 meses, ya que su antiguo departamento era muy pequeño. Pero el nuevo, ¡era todo lo contrario! Podías hacer allí un cumpleaños de 15 sin problema alguno; así que había lugar suficiente para alguien más.

Pero el problema era el siguiente…

-¡Sebastian! ¡Ven ahora mismo!

-Claude, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Esto me pasa: -En ese momento, Claude le mostró a Sebastian unas 9 o11 revistas de pornografía. Pero pornografía de la fuerte; esa que es demasiado erótica como para dar vuelta la siguiente página.

-Ah… esas son mis revistas. ¿Dónde estaban? –Esas palabras fueron dichas en un tono tan relajado que te hacía creer que realmente no interesaba en lo más mínimo. Y su cara desinteresada hacia el combo perfecto.

-Las encontré en la futura habitación de tu hermanito. Sebastian n me digas que tú… te masturbas con esto. –La cara que expresaba nuestro amado director era de asombro y algo de compasión. ¿Qué significara…?

-¡C-claro que no! Esas son mis revistas de cuando tenía 17 años. –Sebastian se había sobresaltado; tanto que hasta se había… ¿Sonrojado…?

-Ah… ¡Que alivio! –Suspiro Claude- Pensé que ah esta edad aun te andabas masturbando con revistas pornográficas.

-Ni que fuera un soltero sin ninguna mujer.

-¡Ja, ja! –Claude se río con muchas ganas; era cierto que a Sebastian nunca le faltaban las parejas.- Y dime… ¿Cómo te fue este mes? Ya sabes, con tus 'Aventuritas'

-Imagínate, apenas pude dormir.

-¿Enserio? Tú sí que no tienes códigos.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Me conoces bien, era demasiado obvio que aprovecharía este mes para disfrutar al máximo. –Sebastian largo una pequeña risa, que solamente Claude podría percibir.

-El que se reirá será yo cuando me entere que dejaste embarazada a alguna mujer…

-¡Claro que no! Eh usado preservativos.

-Se nota, hace un rato encontré un condón usado en el suelo. ¡No sabes el asco que me dio! –Claude puso cara de asco; no era para nada agradable encontrar un preservativo usado en el suelo y aún hay más…

-¿Dónde lo encontraste, Claude?

-En el suelo de tu habitación. Descontando la caja de condones que se encontraba en tu mesita de luz. ¿Acaso lo hiciste anoche?

-¿Y que si así fue? –Era demasiado claro, a Sebastian no le importaba absolutamente nada lo que pensaran los demás. Ya que él era así, aunque no se notaba en lo más mínimo. A la vista de todos él era normal pero ¿Y en el fondo? Al parecer nuestro amado 'Profe Sebby' era todo un maestro del engaño.

-Realmente, no tienes códigos. Ya termine con la habitación de ¿Cómo era? Etto… ¿Rodolfo…? –Claude estaba realmente confundido, conocía a muchísimos niños y era difícil recordar sus nombres.

-Ciel. ¿Por qué dijiste Rodolfo? –La expresión de Sebastian era muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Poker face…?

-¡Por que no puedo recordar los nombres de tantos niños!

-Se supone que eso debe hacer el amante de los niños… *Cof* *Cof* Pedofilo… *Cof* *Cof*

-¿Que dijiste maldito?

-Nada, solo estoy medio enfermo.

-Tsk… Oye, ya terminamos todo. Tire tus porquerías pornográficas y la habitación de Ciel esta lista. Es un alivio que hayan mandado sus muebles sin costo alguno.

-Si… pero es una ridiculez que no nos hayan cobrado. Esas cosas vienen desde California.

-Tranquilo, pero mejor ve a bañarte, dentro de 45 minutos serán las 15:00

-Tienes razón. Cuanto me alegra tener un auto.

-Sí, pero vete a bañar rápido. Yo preparare algo dulce para cuando venga Ciel.

-Claude ¿Tú me acompañaras, verdad?

-¡Obviamente! Es mi deber como ¡el mejor amigo!

-Deja de decir soberanas estupideces.

Sebastian se fue rápidamente a bañar, pero no podía soportar la idea de tener que convivir con un mocoso que ni conocía y lo peor era que era su propio hermano. puta Rachel… Pensaba Sebastian. Pero lo peor de todo era que debía dejar un poco de lado sus aventuras. Y seguramente debía conseguir pareja estable… todo por ese mísero niño. Pero… ¿Y si sufrió lo mismo que Sebastian? ¿Y si lo trataron como si fuera una mierda? Pero hay una pequeñísima parte que nadie sabía de Sebastian que se revelara más adelante…

Luego de 30 minutos Sebastian termino de arreglarse. Se puso un hermoso traje negro con diminutas rayas blancas, con una corbata grisácea con pequeños puntos blancos y una camisa blanca. Y su un mechón de su cabello lo tenía en la oreja, haciéndolo ver mil veces más atractivo.

Mientras tanto, nuestro Claude, ya arreglado desde antes con un elegante traje completamente negro, camisa blanca y una refinada corbata color zafiro oscuro; estaba terminando de cocinar un delicioso pastel de chocolate con decoraciones de frutillas y algunos toques de chocolate blanco. Era realmente una exquisitez.

-Claude, vámonos que ya es tarde. –Dijo Sebastian apurado.

-Es tu culpa. Por tardar tanto bañándote. –Claude miro la hora y vio que aún había tiempo ¿Por qué Sebastian estaría tan apurado?

-¿Nos vamos Claude? –Dijo insistiendo Sebastian.

-Sebastian ¿Por qué te quieres ir ahora? En tu auto tardamos 8 minutos, y apenas son 14:27…

-Solo quiero ir…

-Ya veo… bien ¡Vámonos! – Claude sabía perfectamente lo que quería su amigo… con solo ver su cara se podía saber muy bien. Lo que el maestro lujurioso deseaba era… ser uno de los primeros en ver la tumba de sus padres y sin nadie alado… poder disfrutar ese momento.

Luego de entr minutos de viaje llegaron. Era un pequeño edificio, de un bello color vainilla, con enormes puertas de vidrio, decoraciones con marrón, ventanas con hermosos detalles en blanco. Y había un enorme cartel que decía: Velatorio Amado Jesucristo.

-Aquí es… entremos. –Dijo Claude, viendo la expresión de ansiedad de su amigo.

-Si…

Ambos entraron y en recepción le pidieron a una joven muchacha, rubia y de ojos celestes, que le enseñara donde se encontraban los padres de Sebastian.

-Por aquí caballeros… -Dijo amablemente la muchacha caminando delante de ellos. Y Sebastian de forma muy picara y lujuriosa le miro… el trasero. Pero instantáneamente dejo de mirarla, pues sentía que unos ojos lo observaban. Unos ojos llenos de odio, tristeza y remordimiento lo ¿Vigilaban…? O al menos esa era su sensación.

Luego de recorrer algunos pasillos por fin habían llegado. Pero al parecer su padre y su madre estaban en diferentes habitaciones, seguramente es porque se divorciaron y Rachel se volvió a casar… Pensaba Sebastian. El cuarto de ambos era exactamente igual. Tenían un bello piso de madera, sillones de ambos costados de color crema claro, y las paredes eran del mismo color. Había cortinas negras y al final de la habitación había una cruz con Jesús y allí se encontraba la tumba de Rachel Phantomhive. Era un lugar realmente hermoso, descontando la comida que se veía realmente deliciosa. Por favor que no venga ningún cura ni ningún pastor Rogaba Sebastian. El simplemente odiaba ese tipo de cosas.

-Muchas gracias señorita –Seguido de estas palabras el lujurioso hombre tomo la mano de la recepcionista y la beso dulcemente guiñando un ojo. Y la joven, con mucha vergüenza salió extremadamente sonrojada de ese lugar, pero no sin antes decirles unas últimas consignas.

-L-la habitación de su padre se encuentra alado. Realmente lamento la muerte de sus padres. Seguramente fueron muy buenas personas. –La rubia dijo esas palabras como aliento, pero Sebastian no le agrado en lo más mínimo. Pero aun así mantuvo su figura- Los demás vendrán en algunos minutos, por favor siéntase libre de expresarse.

-Miles de gracias señorita… 'Graciela'

-No se preocupe señor Michaelis… -Con estas últimas palabras la mujer se retiró, dejando solos a los jóvenes.

-Deja de hacerte el galán, las personas están por venir.

-Sí, si… -Sebastian se acercó a la tumba de su madre, al parecer estaba hecha de plata, con lindos detalles en el fondo. Su madre no había cambiado casi nada, su pelo seguía igual de hermoso y algunas diminutas arrugas se notaban en su cara y alrededor de sus ojos. Estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, una pequeña cinta roja entrelazaba sus manos y tenía los labios pintados de un carmesí intenso. Se veía tan hermosa… Para otras personas. Pero Sebastian no cambio. El aun la odiaba y verla muerta lo único que le causo fue un inmenso placer. Se acercó a su rostro y choco narices con su difunta madre. Nadie escucho lo que le dijo a su madre, ni siquiera el mismísimo Claude que estaba tan cerca de él.

Pero algo era raro… ella tenía una enorme herida en el cuello y la mejilla. Al parecer murió en el acto, ya que la herida en el cuello fue mortal. Al parecer… murió desangrada.

-La gente vendrá pronto, ¿Qué te parece si vas a ver a tu padre?

-Si… -El joven maestro se veía tan… pensativo. Miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, quitándole la paz.

Como la mujer había indicado, alado se encontraba su padre, pero algo no encajaba… allí había una mujer, de pelo corto y rojizo, con un rostro joven y un buen cuerpo… ¿Quién era?

Sebastian se quedó en la puerta, mirando como aquella desconocida lloraba sobre la tumba de su difunto padre. Al parecer ella no noto en lo absoluto la presencia del pelinegro. Pero Sebastian, confundido, decidió hablar…

-Esto… ¿Y tú quién eres? –Pregunto por fin Sebastian. La mujer volteo instantáneamente, dejando ver su rostro, manchado por la negra pintura que decoraba sus ojos.

-… ¿Quién eres tú? –Respondió la desconocida.

-Soy Sebastian Michaelis. El hijo de Francisco Michaelis. Ya cumplí mi parte, así que por favor dime tu nombre.

-…Soy Analía. Analía Michaelis. Me case con tu padre hace 2 años.

¿Qué? ¿Qué acababa de decir? Al parecer, esta joven mujer, que aparentaba de unos 30 años para abajo, resulto ser… ¡La madrastra de Sebastian! y… ¿Qué puertas abrirá su existencia?

-¿Tu eres su esposa? ¿Y cómo es que nadie me ha dicho absolutamente nada?

-Si no mal recuerdo… tu padre no quería que lo supieras. Según él, tú sufriste demasiado. –Sebastian se quedó atónito… acaso su padre… ¿Se preocupó por él? ¿Por primera vez se habían preocupado?... Pero… ¡No importa! Eso solo aumento el odio de Sebastian… así que cuando algo importante pasa, tu no me avisas porque 'Me hará daño'. Ojala te hubieras preocupado por mi antes…así tal vez pudiera sentir por lo menos un rasguño. Espero que ardas en el infierno. pensó Sebastian; era demasiado tarde para 'amor', eso desapareció hace mucho tiempo…

-Discúlpame, ¿Podría salir un momento? Deseo estar a solas con mi padre… -La expresión que puso fue de película. Fue la típica expresión de un hombre atractivo, con tristeza en su corazón y un toque de ternura… No hay nadie mejor que Sebastian a la hora de fingir.

-Claro… Siento tu perdida. –Analía se retiró, en silencio.

-Padre…no… Imbécil –Sebastian se acercó al oído de su difunto padre y susurro las siguientes palabras: Gracias por morir, te volveré a ver en ese lugar al que llaman ''Infierno''

Luego de decir esas palabras, Sebastian salió en paz. Esa simple frase, estaba llena de los únicos sentimientos del joven: Odio y Rencor.

Fue con su buen amigo Claude, y a los pocos minutos llego la gente. La gran mayoría eran completos extraños. Todos miraban a Sebastian y a Claude como si fueran algo extraño. Y luego de pasar 3 horas con gente desconocida, diciendo que él era el hijo de Rachel y escuchando a un pastor hablar por fin había llegado la hora…

-Ne Sebastian, ¿Por qué no vino Ciel al funeral?

-No lo sé. Creo que según ellos él es muy joven para ir a un velorio. Solo por eso.

-Que gente más estúpida… Yo a los 12 ya sabía cómo era la realidad.

-Sí, pero que le podemos hacer… Oye apurémonos. La oficina está arriba.

-Si, como digas.

Sebastian y Claude, al terminar el velorio, fueron rápidamente a la oficina del señor Mauricio Oliva, a retirar al tan misterioso Ciel Phantomhive. La emoción llenaba el corazón de nuestro gran amante de los niños, en cambio Sebastian… él estaba… ¿Asustado?

Luego de unos 15 minutos de caminata en los pasillos, por fin habían llegado… es hora de ver… a su nuevo hermano.

Claude toco la puerta impacientemente e instantáneamente una voz masculina les dijo que pasaran. Tragaron saliva y abrieron la puerta, decididos y firmes.

-Buenas tardes señor Michaelis. Soy Mauricio Oliva, un gusto. –Tomo la mano de Sebastian, y la estrecho con la suya.-

-Buenas tardes señor Oliva, él es mi amigo Claude Spears, simplemente vino para acompañarnos.

-No se preocupe, pero ahora debo hablar con usted en privado. Si me permite señor Spears…

-¡Oh! Claro, no se preocupe… -En ese instante, Claude salió por la puerta, dejando solos a Sebastian y a Mauricio. –Tks… de qué demonios estarán hablando para que sea tan importante…

-¡Eres muy lindo! –Una voz se había escuchado en lo profundo del pasillo- Dime ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Al parecer era una voz de mujer…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué Será eso? –se preguntaba Claude. Se acercó un poco más por curiosidad, y aunque estaba algo alejado, se podía escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Tengo 12… -Ahora la voz era diferente, ahora era la voz de un niño.-

-¡¿Tienes 12!? ¡Qué lindo! Y dime… ¿Cómo era tu nombre?

-No me digas que él es… -susurro Claude.-

-Mi nombre es…

Sebastian POV

-Ciel Phantomhive. Ese es el nombre de su hermano. –Dijo Maurico, con sus manos puestas en el escritorio.- Desde hoy usted se hará responsable del menor, ya que usted es su único pariente con vida.

-Disculpe… quiero hacerle una pregunta.

-Claro que sí señor Michaelis, tiene completa libertad.

-El esposo de mi madre, Vincent, ¿No tiene familiares?

-Lamentablemente no. Él estuvo solo siempre. Sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y su único hermano, el hombre que lo mantuvo hasta los 20 años, murió a causa de una operación estomacal fallida. Y su madre, como usted sabrá, era hija única y su abuelo murió hace muy poco. Y estas lamentables ocurrencias lo hace a usted el único familiar vivo del niño.

-Ya veo… es una pena para el niño.

-Sí, pero volviendo al tema; ahora usted debe firmar un certificado, afirmando que desde ahora usted se hará cargo del niño hasta que este cumpla los 18 años de edad.

Lo que implica que debe darle: Un hogar, ropa decente, una buena educación, revisiones médicas, una buena alimentación y por todo lo que el ah pasado hasta ahora, mucho amor, comprendimiento y compasión.

-Sí, no se preocupe, pero… ¿Ya lo anotaron en alguna escuela o depende de mí?

-De usted señor. Pero el niño debe tener por lo menos 1 semana libre antes de ir a la escuela.

-Entiendo. –Sebastian agarro el certificado y lo firmo. A partir de ese momento, el seria el sustento de Ciel Phantomhive.

-Muchas gracias señor Michaelis. Ahora llamare al niño.

Claude POV

-Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive.

-Así que realmente es el… -Dijo Claude.

Un pequeño timbre sonó, al parecer esa era la señal para que Ciel se presentara ante su nuevo hermano.

-Ven Ciel, al parecer te están llamando.

-Si… -Ciel se levantó de su asiento y salió por la puerta. Cruzo frente a los ojos de Claude y este lo único que hacía era mirarle fijamente.

Autora POV

Al cabo de 2 minutos por fin había aparecido. Un niño con ojos azul marino, y un cabello del mismo color, cuerpo delgado y vestido con un jean y una remera blanca entro por la puerta. Era realmente hermoso, y Sebastián lo primero que hizo fue…

-Hola Ciel, yo soy… Tu hermano.

*Bueno hasta aquí el cap, y que tal, ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué creen que pasará?, bueno sin más las veo en el próximo capítulo no olviden de dejar sus preciosos y hermosos reviews, me motivan muchísimo, Bye, Bye, besooos*


	5. Chapter 5

*Bueno aquí está otro cap. más de este fic, me alegra que te haya gustado *Kiscia* y pues respondiendo a tú pregunta si es Claude Faustus, pero como lo encontré como "Claude Spears Faustus" parece que hubo error pero no te preocupes ya lo arreglé de aquí en adelante, bueno sin más no olviden dejar sus Reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, ojalá lo disfruten, a leer*

Año 2014

Cap 4: Conociéndote

-Hola Ciel, yo soy… tu hermano –Pronuncio el mayor, en un tono sumamente elegante y sofisticado. Pero no pudo sacar su mirada de los ojos del menor, ese tono le recordaba a su habitación… a sus horribles años infancia.

Pasaron algunos instantes, al parecer Ciel estaba examinando minuciosamente a Sebastian. Al cabo de algunos minutos, el decidió hablar:

-H-hola… Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive. Un gusto conocerte Sebastian Michaelis… - Dijo firmemente Ciel. Pero se notaba la inseguridad en su mirada. Extrañamente nadie la pudo percibir, excepto su nuevo hermano.

-Ciel, él es tu hermano y desde hoy, ustedes comenzaran a vivir juntos. –Pronuncio Mauricio.- Espero que se lleven muy bien. Con esto dicho, pueden retirarse. –dijo finalmente y a continuación de este acto, todos se retiraron de la oficina.

Cuando Ciel y Sebastian salieron, ninguno pudo quitarse la mirada del contrario de encima. Era como una guerra, pero ninguno ganaría. Caminaron algunos metros y se encontraron con Claude, quien los esperaba en la puerta del ascensor. Este sonrío ampliamente mirando al joven niño.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Claude Faustus, pero puedes llamarme 'Tío Claude'. Es un gusto Ciel –Claude extendió su brazo hacia el peli-azul, y este, como lo hizo con Sebastian, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como si lo estuviera analizando.

-Igualmente. –Dijo Ciel, agarrando la mano del mayor- ¿Tú eres mi tío o que eres? –Pregunto confundido y fríamente.

-Él es mi amigo, por favor no te confundas con sus estupideces. –Dijo sonriendo Sebastian, antes de que Claude pudiera responder.

-Ya veo… entonces te llamare simplemente 'Claude' ¿Te molesta?

-N-no realmente pero… ¡Yo quería un sobrino o un hijo! –Dijo Claude sollozando, mientras mordía un pañuelo que traía consigo. En ese momento, Sebastian lo golpeo en la cabeza, para que dejara de mariconear.

-Claude… Me das vergüenza ajena… -dijo Sebastian, mientras Ciel se reía levemente. Al cabo de algunos minutos subieron al ascensor, dispuestos a marcharse, pero no sin que antes Sebastian le pidiera el número a la hermosa secretaria.

Mientras Sebastian tomaba el papel con el número, no pudo evitar la sensación de que unos ojos lo miraban con desdén. Pensó que era Claude, pero estos eran mucho más penetrantes. Cuando dejo de hablar con la mujer, se giró inmediatamente, y vio cómo su nuevo hermano lo miraba. Pero solo lo pudo ver un segundo, ya que cuando el giro, Ciel también había girado su cabeza. Le pareció extraño ese comportamiento, pero decidió mantenerse callado.

Subieron una maleta que Ciel traía consigo en el baúl y cuando todos estuvieron a bordo arrancaron. Tardaron unos 10 minutos en llegar y ninguno dijo palabra alguna durante el viaje. Lo único que hacían era mirar al vacío, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Sebastian lo primero que hicieron fue subir la maleta de Ciel a su habitación.

El joven quedo impresionado por su nueva habitación, era realmente hermosa. Sus cosas y muebles estaban allí y todo estaba pintado de un hermoso color azul. Se sentía tan bien ese lugar, tanto que te daban ganas de permanecer allí para siempre. Era sumamente tranquilo, como si fuera una biblioteca. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía así de tranquilo, de alguna manera, ese lugar era muy cómodo. Se quedó un rato en su habitación, sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Sebastian lo llamo para que bajara.

-Ya voy… -Dijo gritando levemente. Aunque era un departamento, era realmente amplio, y tenía dos pisos. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Claude y Sebastian en el comedor, con un deliciosos pastel de chocolate.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Ciel! –Dijeron ambos al unísono, mientras sonreían.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto el joven, sin dejar de ver el pastel. A decir verdad, él amaba los dulces, y le era imposible resistirse a un pastel de chocolate.

-Es un pastel para ti. ¡Uno de bienvenida! –Dijo Claude.- Ven, comamos un poco. *Sonríe*

-Prepare algo de té. –Sebastian trajo el té hacia la mesa, se sentó en una silla y miro fijamente a Ciel.- Ciel, esta es mi manera de decir que este es tu nuevo hogar. Por favor, siéntete bienvenido. –El mayor sonrío amablemente. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo debía aguantar tener esa falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias…, espero que nos podemos llevar bien, Sebastian. –Ciel bajo la mirada, intentando no ver a los profesores. Pero, bajo esa mirada inocente, el sonrío… ¿burlonamente…? Pero como antes, nadie lo noto, excepto Sebastian ¿Por qué será?

-¡Yo también! Ahora tomemos el té. –Nuestro 'Profe Sebby' sirvió el té, y corto el pastel.

Comieron el delicioso pastel entre todos, mientras bebían un delicioso te rojo.

Luego de media hora, todos habían finalizado la merienda. Claude se puso a lavar los platos, mientras Sebastian se recostó en su sillón.

Ciel no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, no estaba seguro si debía irse a su habitación o simplemente quedarse allí. Pero, por suerte, Sebastian había notado eso, así que le pregunto a Ciel si quería sentarse a ver la tele con él. Y el menor simplemente acepto. Se sentó alado de Sebastian y comenzaron a ver una película de horror. Justo sus favoritas.

Pasaron varios minutos de insoportable silencio, hasta que Sebastian decidió hablar.

-Dime Ciel… ¿Qué clase de música escuchas? –Pregunto el mayor, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-¿Hm? Oh, escucho heavy metal… ¿Y tú? –Respondió Ciel, sorprendiendo a Sebastian. A decir verdad, el creía que Ciel sería como todos los niños, que escucharía cumbia o electro. Fue realmente inesperado su gusto.

-¿Heavy metal? Pensé que serias como los otros niños… Pues si deseas saberlo, tengo tus mismos gustos. Yo también escucho heavy metal.

-¿A si? Pues yo pensé que serias como todos los mayores –Respondió Ciel en tono de burla hacia el mayor, respondiendo a lo dicho de 'Pensé que serias como los otros niños'.

-Pues no te hagas ilusiones –Dijo Sebastian riendo falsamente.

-Entonces ¿Qué bandas escuchas?

-Hummm...… pues Black Veil Brides*, Mago de Oz* y algo de Skillet*… ¿Y tú, pequeño Ciel?

Ciel se quedó sin palabras, lo único que hacía era mirar fijamente al mayor mientras este le devolvía la mirada. Sebastian analizaba la situación, para intentar lograr el porqué del asombro del contrario. Pero antes de que él lo dijera, Ciel decidió hablar.

-A mí también me gustan esas bandas. Aunque también me gusta Guns and roses y Led Zeppelin. Pero creo que nadie puede superar a Black Veil Brides.

-Ya veo… pues eso es realmente sorprendente. Y dime ¿Cómo te iba en el colegio?

-Pues nada mal, era el tercer chico con mejor promedio.

-¿Ah sí? Pues te felicito, en mi salón es una fuerte pelea por el tercer lugar.

-¿Eh? Sebastian, acaso tú… ¿eres maestro…?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso no te lo habían dicho?

-No… -por eso pregunto…tonto-

-Bueno, pues actualmente soy maestro de 6 años, pero posiblemente sea maestro de secundaria dentro de poco. Y tu irás a mi clase, ya que es de alto prestigio.

-Lo que digas… después de todo, ahora estoy a tu cuidado.

-Si… -Sebastian se había quedado sin palabras, ya no tenía temas de conversación, así que decidió mantenerse callado mirando el televisor.

-Sebastian… -Dijo Claude desde lo lejos- Creo que ya me voy… son las 23:00 PM, así que tú también vete a dormir.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? Son solo 10 o 15 minutos de viaje…

-No te preocupes, me iré solo. Deje los platos limpios y de paso hice un delicioso desayuno para mañana y también un almuerzo. –Claude se acercó sigilosamente hacia Ciel y le susurró al oído- Deje todo preparado por que tu hermano mayor es tan torpe que no sabe cocinar bien… a pesar de su apariencia. –Le dijo sonriendo-

-¡Oye! Escuche lo que dijiste… tarado.

-Ciel se río ante la situación y mientras miraba a Claude le dijo divertido: Gracias Claude…

-¡Bueno, pues me voy! Adiós Ciel –Dijo tiernamente, depositando un suave beso en el cabello del menor.- Adiós Sebastian. –Continúo de este acto, Claude salió rápidamente por la puerta, antes de que Sebastian lo matase.

Cuando Claude se fue, un aura pesada callo sobre ellos, y se les hizo casi imposible poder hablar…Pero Ciel tomo el mando de la situación.

-Así que… no sabes cocinar. Que irónico… -Dijo divertido Ciel.

-No le hagas caso a ese sujeto, ¡puedo hacer muchas cosas!

-¿En serio? Haber… dime algunas de tus recetas.

-Bueno… se hacer huevos duros, té… arroz (Con la arrocera) y lo mejor de todo… ¡se hacer un exquisito jugo instantáneo! ¿Ves todo lo que puedo hacer?

Ciel río divertidamente, esas eran cosas realmente simples, pero daban bastante gracia en esa situación.

-Ya veo… Pues deberás aprender a cocinar, ya que tienes a un niño en tus manos.

-Sí, si… ya aprenderé –En ese momento, Sebastian se fijó de la hora y eran las 23:17 PM. Ya era bastante tarde, y creyó que lo mejor era que Ciel ya se fuera a dormir.- Ciel, creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir… Yo mañana me iré a trabajar, pero ese será el único día que trabaje. Luego pediré un tiempo de vacaciones… y seguramente dentro de una o dos semanas ya vallas al colegio. Pero por el momento no te preocupes por eso. Así que solo vallamos a dormir ¿Si?

-Si… Entonces iré a mi habitación… etto… ¿Dónde quedaba? –Ciel miró a Sebastian con inocencia y ternura, cosa que conmovió al mayor.

-Ven… te guiare a donde es. –Ambos se pararon y fueron hasta la habitación de Ciel. Era realmente amplia y hermosa.

-Gracias Sebastian… espero que sueñes bien. –Dijo Ciel, nuevamente con su incomparable inocencia y ternura.

-De nada Ciel… nos vemos en la mañana ¿Quieres que te despierte o deseas dormir?

-Etto… preferiría que me despiertes…no tolero estar tanto tiempo en la cama.

-Como quieras. Buenas noches Ciel –Con estas palabras y un pequeño revoloteo por la cabeza del menor, Sebastian se fue a dormir

Ciel POV

-Jumm… Sebastian es… realmente guapo… Le enviare un mensaje a Esteban… -Ciel agarro su celular y entre sus contactos encontró el número de su 'amigo' en su directorio, pero más que amigos, ellos eran… amigos con 'beneficios'-

-Naah, mejor lo llamare… esta casa es tan grande que dudo que Sebastian me oiga. –Y sin más que decir, Ciel agarro su teléfono y llamo a su 'amiguito'

-¿Hola? ¿Ciel...?

-¡Ah! Esteban… cuanto tiempo…

-Oye, solo ha pasado dos semanas…

-Ya sé, pero aun así es mucho tiempo… ¿Cómo lo has pasado sin mí?

-¿Qué debería decir…? Somos chicos, así que no podía ser empalagoso diciendo '¡Te re extrañe! ¿Por qué me debiste abandonar?' Ni que fuera una niña…

Ciel río divertidamente ante el comentario de su amigo, la realmente sabia como levantarle el ánimo

-Es imposible que digas algo así… y no te quejes, yo tampoco diría ninguna de esas boludeces de niñas pequeñas.

-Jumm… dime ¿Cómo es tu hermano mayor?

-Pues es maestro y es realmente apuesto.

-¿Es apuesto? ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Pues aparenta de unos… 23 o 24 años…

-¡Wow! Qué joven… cuando dijiste 'maestro' pensé en un viejo amargado con sobrepeso.

-Yo me entere hoy que era maestro…

-Dime Ciel… ¿Quién va a ser mi reemplazo? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

A Ciel se le seco la boca, no sabía que decir ante esas palabras… dudaba que alguien fuera tan bueno como Esteban para hacer 'eso', ya que todos los de su salón seguramente tendrían 12 años y serían unos completos inexpertos. Su única opción era alguien mayor que el… pero aun no conocía a nadie.

-Aun no lo sé… ¡Acabo de conocer hoy a mi supuesto hermano y tú ya preguntas esas cosas!

-Jeje, perdón, perdón… es que… me pregunto si habrá alguien tan bueno como yo…

-Cállate, maldito engreído.

-Lo que digas, Ciel.

-Pero a decir verdad me he fijado un poco en…

-¿En…?

-En Sebastian.

-¿¡En tu hermano mayor?! ¿Por qué?

-Porque él es realmente atractivo, además, se nota a distancia que tiene experiencia…

-Jumm… no sé… ¿Has intentado algo para seducirlo?

-No…solo puse algunas caras tiernas.

-Ya veo… pero qué tal si es esa clase de hombre mujeriego ¿No te molestaría?

-Claro que no, yo solo busco sexo, no una relación de pareja. En otras palabras, solo quiero a Sebastian por su alto atractivo sexual.

-Eres realmente sincero en estas cosas… bueno, si no encuentras a nadie más, simplemente hazlo con él. Pero sedúcelo TÚ, espero que él no te seduzca a ti…

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco o qué? Ya te dije que lo único que deseo es sexo.

-Sí, si lo que digas. Pero recuerda que él quiere ser amable contigo, ya que perdiste a tus padres.

-Ya lo sé… aunque yo realmente los odiaba. Pero…creo que Sebastian también odiaba a mis padres. En el funeral no derramo una sola lágrima, es más, se veía realmente feliz.

-¿En serio?

-Si… creo que es algo raro.

-Supongo que debe tener sus razones… Oye, me debo ir, tengo clases de Natación… hablamos luego. ¡Ah! y pásame una foto de Sebastian…

-Si… adiós Esteban…

-Byee

Luego de la llamada, Ciel se recostó en su cama y agarro nuevamente su celular. Aunque era tarde, no sentía ni una pizca de sueño. Empezó a revisar su Facebook, como siempre, pero… decidió buscar a su hermano mayor.

-Etto… creo que su apellido era… 'Michaelis' ¿No…? –Seguido de estas palabras, Ciel puso el nombre de Sebastian en el celular e instantáneamente apareció el perfil de su hermano en el celular. Lo abrió y en todas las fotos de Sebastian, este se veía increíblemente atractivo… a decir verdad, su personalidad tal vez no era buena, pero su atractivo sexual era realmente enorme.- Jumm… Sebastian… supongo que si no encuentro a nadie, me conformare contigo. Pero a decir verdad… eres todo un maestro del engaño. –Con estas últimas palabras, Ciel dejo su celular, se quitó sus prendas y las reemplazo por un short apretado y una remera holgada. Al terminar de vestirse, apago la luz de la habitación y se fue a dormir, esperando que el mañana llegase pronto.

Al otro Día…

Sebastian POV

¿Oh? Ya son las 07:00 AM… será mejor que me levante, debo estar en el colegio a las 08:00… Además, Ciel quería que lo despertara… pero lo despertare cuando tenga listo el desayuno

Con este pensamiento, Sebastian se levantó de su cama y fue en dirección al baño. Se bañó como todas las mañanas, cepillo sus dientes, se puso un pantalón de Jean, y lo combino con una camisa blanca y un sweater de color azul fuerte. Ese traje resaltaba los ojos, y aunque se viera normal en otra persona, en Sebastian se veía increíblemente encantador. Por último se puso sus zapatos negros, y partió hacia la cocina. Recordó la comida que había preparado Claude anoche, realmente agradecía a su amigo por hacer esas cosas, aunque jamás lo demostraba. Empezó a calentar el desayuno y cuando todo estuvo listo, fue a la habitación de Ciel. Toco su puerta reiteradas veces, sin respuesta alguna. Decidió entrar, y se encontró con un Ciel durmiendo pacíficamente, relajadamente y plácidamente. Decidió no despertarlo, así que se dio vuelta, pero repentinamente una pequeña mano agarro su pantalón. Este acto le causo algo de ternura a Sebastian, algo muy raro en él.

-Sebastian… te dije que me despertaras… -Dijo nuestro medio dormido Ciel.

-Perdón, perdón, es que te veías muy tranquilo mientras dormías, así que creí que sería mejor si te dejaba dormir.

-Nada de eso… quiero desayunar, tengo hambre…

-Bien, si tienes hambre pues solo cámbiate y ven para abajo. Te estaré esperando. –Cuando Sebastian finalizo estas palabras, Ciel se levantó rápidamente, dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo, y a decir verdad, ese short apretado y esa remera holgada se le veía realmente bien al muchacho. Pero, sin más que hacer, Sebastian salió de la habitación, algo sonrojado, y sorprendido por esa vestimenta.

CIEL POV

jumm… no sabía que eras esa clase de persona, Sebastian. Sonrojándote por esta pequeñez… aunque dormiste con miles de otras mujeres en el pasado, te sonrojas por un muchacho que conociste hace poco… Que hombre más interesante.

*Bueno hasta aquí es cap., ¿Les gustó?, esperó que sí, ¿Merezco un Review?, Ojalá que sí, ¿Qué piensan de Ciel? ¿Qué hará Sebastian? ¿Qué pasará ahora? , dejen sus hermosos Reviews, me ayudan muchísimo, sin más me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo, Bye, Bye, Besooos*


	6. Chapter 6

*Bueno aquí está otro cap. más de este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por dejarme sus Reviews:

*roxelanali*

*Andrea Itzá Amor*

*Kiscia*

*MasterExpose*

*Y a la otra persionita que me dejó su hermoso Review*

Y agradecerles a todas las personas que leen este fic, sin más no olviden dejar sus Reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, ojalá lo disfruten, a leer*

Año 2014

Cap 6: Un nuevo amigo

POV CIELO

El día llegó rápidamente, y como si fuera lo usual el tiempo en el que tenía que despertar llegó, después de esa "rara" mirada que me dio mi nuevo "hermano" al despertar me sentí algo inquieto, vaya que sonrojarse por esa pequeñez y habiéndose acostado con cuanta mujer quisiera, mira que hacer eso es algo gracioso, bueno dejando ese tema de lado según me comentó Sebastian ayer, hoy tenía que ir a trabajar, bueno, solo hoy, ya que iba a pedir permiso de "luto", ja como si le hubiese importado la muerte de sus padres, para ser sinceros ni a mí me importó cuando me dijeron que mi madre había muerto, nunca la vi como mi madre solo una aprovechadora que vivía del dinero de mi padre, la muy zorra tenía muchos amantes y aun así podía fingir muy bien el supuesto amor que profesaba a mi padre, pero tampoco es que mi padre fuera un santo, se acostaba con sus amantes pero al menos él lo hacía en un hotel pero esa zorra traía a sus amantes a la casa cuando según ella yo "dormía" y papá trabajaba hasta el día siguiente, y para colmo no se molestaba en acallar sus asquerosos gemidos la muy cerda, y si eso no fuera suficiente se atrevía a pegarme y gritarme cuando llegaba tarde a casa después de haber pasado un grandioso tiempo con Esteban, él es un "amigo" que conocí en una fiesta a la que fui, yo le digo que es un pedófilo pues él es de preparatoria y yo voy en secundaria cursando el primer grado, y para ser sinceros él fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado no solo me escuchaba y comprendía sino que también me ayudaba a "distraerme" y "desestrezarme", ja a quién quiero engañar, él sí sabía cómo cogerme y hacerme sentir en el paraíso con cada roce de su piel con la mía, pero hay que aclarar algo, lo nuestro solo era sexual nada más, nada de cariño, nada de amor, nada de "te quiero", eso del amor era solo una tontería, algo inventado por la mujeres para sentirse importantes, no, solo sexo y ya, pero como siempre la zorra de Rachel tenía que estropearme mi felicidad y morirse, aunque lo bueno es que sufrió al hacerlo, mira que un accidente es muy doloroso pero lo que me dejó con mucha rabia fue saber que había sido una muerte instantánea y que no había sufrido lo suficiente, y lo que pasó después ya lo saben, me vine a vivir con Sebastian y me alejé de Esteban, y en algo tiene razón no creo que alguien pueda ser tan bueno como él en la cama, aunque mis expectativas están puestas en mi nuevo "hermano", la verdad es que se ve que sabe cómo complacer a las mujeres, todo un playboy, pero digamos que complacerme es demasiado difícil y él único que podía hacerlo era Esteban, pero qué más da no sabré como es hasta que lo haga con Sebastian, aunque no sé por qué pero me siento atraído por él, pero es una atracción sexual más que otra cosa, y de eso yo sé mucho…

-Es hora de cambiarme y bajar a desayunar-susurré para mí mismo mientras me veía en el espejo.

Llevaba puesto unos shorts blancos pequeños y una camiseta palo rosa algo suelta, me daba un toque sexy e inocente, perfecto para seducir a quien yo quisiera.

Bajé a la sala donde se supone desayunaría junto con mi "hermano" la comida preparada por Claude la noche anterior, mmm…Claude…es guapo pero no es mi tipo, es muy…infantil, aunque algo en su mirar me dice que es mucho más que eso, pero en fin, no es mi tipo.

-Ya recalentaste la comita que dejó Claude…-Pregunté sorprendiendo a Sebastian que giró la cabeza rápidamente para verme, se quedó así unos minutos, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente a una seria.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunté inocente, sabía que mi ropa lo había sorprendido, pero…esa mirada no era la que esperaba.

-No, nada-Respondió cortante-Pasa a desayunar.

Me señaló unos platos en la mesa, se veía delicioso, pero…no me sentía cómodo, me sentía inquieto, esa mirada…me tomó por sorpresa, porque no está babeando o sonrojado si en la mañana por esa pequeñez lo hizo…

-¿Sucede algo, verdad? Dime…-Nuevamente insistí.

-¿Esa es la ropa que sueles usar?

Lo sabía…

-Si… ¿Por qué?-Pregunté con un deje inocente para causarle un poco de ternura pero nada.

-Es una ropa muy…exhibicionista…

-¿Exhibicionista?

-Así es, te hace ver algo…ridículo.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ridículo?! Nunca me habían dicho eso, siempre decían que me hacía ver sexy y provocativo pero, ¡¿Ridículo?! Jamás…

-¿Ridículo?

-Así es, ridículo, no te hace ver de tu edad, te ves como…olvídalo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo quién?- Interrogué

-Cómo de esos chicos fáciles…

-¿Fáciles?-Me sorprendí

-Perdón por decirlo, pero sí…

-Comprendo….

Tomé asiento y comencé a desayunar.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, ya sabía que muchas personas pensaban de esa manera de mí, pero es muy difícil cuando te lo dicen en la cara, enserio eso me dolió…

-¿Cómo está el desayuno?-Me preguntó.

No respondí.

-¿Estas molesto?-Continuó interrogándome

Nuevamente no respondí

-Ciel ...

-Me dolió…-Susurré, cabizbajo.

Jugaba mi segunda carta…ser tierno e inocente.

-¿Qué…?-Se sorprendió

-Me dolió que me dijeras así-Lo encaré, tenía lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos-Este tipo de ropas son las únicas que tengo, y no me gustan, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si mi madre solo me compraba de este tipo, yo creía que me veía lindo, porque así me decían las personas de la calle….-comencé a llorar y Bingo…

-Perdón…yo…no sabía…lo siento-Me abrazó

Ja, lo sabía, funcionó.

-Lo sé, tú no sabías….pero aun así me dolió…-Le regresé el abrazo mientras me "calmaba".

-Lo sé…discúlpame…me equivoqué, a partir de ahora puedes usar la ropa que quieras ¿okey?-Me comenzó a soltar

-¿No te molesta que me siga vistiendo así?-Le pregunté inocente mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No…-Me sonrió tierno.

-Gracias-Exclamé feliz mientras lo abrazaba.

La posé no le favorecía a él, yo estaba rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, él estaba sentado en su asiento, yo estaba agachado pero mis piernas estaban derechas y mi trasero estaba levantado formando una curva a la altura de mi cadera, era una pose muy provocativa.

-Ah, perdón…te moleste ¿Verdad?- Inocentemente me "disculpé" por mi "atrevimiento".

-No…no te preocupes, solo me sorprendí-Nuevamente me sonrío.

-¿Enserio? Me alivia escucharlo…, ya no quiero molestarte…-Tiernamente le sonreí.

-Sí…, ah, ya tengo que irme a trabajar-Me comunicó apurado.

-¿Qué? Pero si aún no terminas tú desayuno

-Lo sé, pero ya no me da tiempo-Exclamó mientras tomaba su maleta

-Pero…

-Adiós pequeño-Me dio un beso en la mejilla-Regreso pronto, desayuna bien ¿Okey?-Me sonrió

-Si…-Fue lo único que pude decir

-Okey, hasta más tarde…Ciel…-Salió de la casa

¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¡Eso me sorprendió! Nunca me esperé que él pudiera hacer eso…

-Okey, cálmate Ciel, tienes que calmarte…

Me senté nuevamente en la mesa para continuar con mi desayuno pero era imposible el apetito se me había ido de la sorpresa.

-Aghh, mejor me doy un baño, ya que no puedo desayunar…

Resignado me dirigí al baño, no sé cuánto me tardé pero me ayudó mucho a relajarme.

-Supongo que él me ve como un "hermano"

¡¿Hermano?! ¡¿Hermano?! ¡Qué ridículo! ¡¿Cómo es posible que me vea cómo un hermano?! ¡¿Qué demonios esperaba?! Que me vista como cualquier niño de 12 años, ¿Con ropas de deporte? ¿De campamento? ¿De fiesta? ¿De escuela? ¡¿Qué?!

-A Esteban no le hubiese molestado, él me hubiera dicho que me veía sexy, o lindo…Esteban…Me pregunto que estará haciendo.

Lo llamaré…

Corrí a mi habitación y revisé en el cajón de la cómoda de esta, rápidamente cuando lo encontré marqué su número, a la tercera vez de sonar me contestó

-¿Hola? ¿Ciel?...

-Soy yo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo quería hablar con alguien.

-Mmh…ya veo y cuéntame ya encontraste a alguien para que sea mi remplazo…

-Claro que no, apenas llevo un día, y para colmo mi nuevo "hermano" aun no me ha llevado a ningún lado.

-¿Ni siquiera a su habitación…?-Coqueto me preguntó

-No, mucho menos allí…

-Jajaja…vaya, el todo seductor Ciel aún no consigue acostarse con su nuevo "hermano", y eso que ya ha pasado un día…

-Ya te dije, Sebastian no muestra interés en mí-Me exalté

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enserio?!

-Sí…

-Vaya…, eso sí es nuevo…

-Lo sé…

-Y… ¿Eso significa que él ya no será mi remplazo?

-No lo sé…

-¿Te pusiste el conjunto que te regaló tú madre para tú cumpleaños el año pasado?

-Es lo que estaba usando en la mañana.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Y ni siquiera babeó?!

-No…

-Jajajaj… Ese "hermanito" tuyo tuvo que haberse acostado con mujeres realmente hermosas y sexys para no babear al verte vestido así…

-No molestes…

-Ya pero enserio ¿No hizo nada?

-No…

-Wau…eso no me lo esperaba.

-Mmmh ...

-Vaya, parece que él no podrá remplazarme

-Cállate…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces?

-No lo sé…

-Jajaja…enserio sigo sin creérmelo, si yo estuviera allí ya te hubiese tirado a la cama o a donde sea que estemos y te hubiese hecho mío solo como yo sé…

-Puede ser pero…no estás aquí

-Lo sé…

-Porque, si estuvieras aquí no hubiera parado gritar tú nombre en placer…

-Y yo no habría parado aunque así me lo suplicaras…

-No lo haría…

-Ja, que pena….

-Lo sé…

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a mi segundo curso

-Sí….adiós…

-Adiós Ciel…y no te olvides….yo siempre estaré para ti…

-Sí, lo sé…

-Y por sobre todo no te rindas ya sabes que tú eres el mejor en "eso", mucho más que cualquiera

-Sí, eso lo sé…-Seductor le respondí

-Ja, que engreído, adiós, no olvides hablarme cuando me necesites…-Coqueto me propuso

-Lo sé…adiós…

Colgué, okey esa charla me ayudo un poco…aunque sigo algo inquieto…No sé porque pero siento que algo no está bien, algo en esta casa no está bien…pero… ¿Qué?

-Aggh…me aburro…, ah, cierto aún estoy desnudo, aghh, demonios…

Me cambié, ya que veo que la ropa no hará nada con Sebastian no me molesto tanto en ver que me pongo, al final me puse unos mini short negros y un polo holgado blanco con una rosa azul en el centro…

Me dirigí a la sala, prendí la televisión y comencé a cambiar canal por canal.

-En la televisión no pasan nada bueno en estos días…agh…me aburró.

Comencé a caminar por la sala, nada, odiaba aburrirme, me ponía muy irritado el no tener nada que hacer, ver, o leer.

-Ya sé.

Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, yo no conozco la casa.

-Buen momento para hacerlo…jeje…

Apague la televisión y comencé a caminar por toda la casa, cuarto por cuarto, ya había visto todo, o bueno, casi todo…

-La habitación de Sebastian.

Allí estaba, al frente de la puerta de la habitación, ¿Él se enojaría si entro?

-No lo creo…soy un "niño" y como buen niño soy muy "curioso"

Jaja…a nada, no creo que se moleste…

-Voy a entrar.

Abrí la puerta, y ante mí se abrió la habitación más ordenada que había visto, la cama muy bien tendida, en una de las cómodas había una lámpara perfectamente puesta y junto a esta un libro, que no era el único en la habitación, en un lado de la habitación había un gran estante repleto d libros, originales, unos libros muy gruesos y por lo que se ve un poco antiguos pero muy ben cuidados.

-Interesante…

Enserio que ese estante era muy grande ocupaba casi la pared completa…

-Yo leí este libro…es increíble…-Una sonrisa maliciosa surco mis labios

"El gato negro" de "Edgar Allan Poe" En los once relatos que integran este volumen, entre los que se encuentran algunos de sus cuentos más memorables, puede advertirse todo el arco de posibilidades y modos que tuvo Poe de acercarse a la literatura de terror: espacios cerrados, amores fúnebres, mares tenebrosos, tumbas, cadáveres, sangre y esa típica opresión psicológica que procede de lo extraordinario, es decir, de lo que está más allá de los sentidos, de toda naturaleza, de cualquier lógica.

Edgar Allan Poe es uno de mis escritores de terror favoritos, su simpleza para escribir esa clase de libros y mostrar una realidad escalofriante increíble, y no solo eso, sino que es capaz de hacer que no puedas dormir sin tener pesadillas.

Este escritor y sus obras me mostraron las clases de realidades que hay, este mundo no es bueno en absoluto y eso lo sé desde que tengo razón de pensamiento.

El mundo no es bueno solo porque tú lo seas con él, el mundo puede destruirte, dejarte como si no fueras nadie, pisotear tu orgullo, nunca te ofrecen una mano de ayuda, te miran por debajo de su hombro y te muestran que si quieres algo tienes que luchar por eso, te enseña que nada en esta vida es fácil, te enseñan que la realidad y los cuentos de fantasía son muy diferentes, te enseña por sobre todo que jamás debes de depender de nadie, que si quieres tener algo debes hacer todo lo que está en tus manos para conseguirlo, te enseña que esta vida tú eliges que ser en ella, o eres clavo o eres martillo, y yo soy martillo, porque entre herir o ser herido…prefiero herir…, porque entre ser y no ser…yo soy…

-Esto se pone interesante…tenemos gustos muy parecidos "hermanito"…jejeje….

No sé porque pero miro la hora y esta me dio exactamente la hora en la que Sebastian estaba a punto de llegar…

-Mejor lo espero en la sala…no quiero más problemas…

Dejo el libro donde lo encontré.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…miren que tenemos aquí, no sabía que también eras de esos Sebastian…jeje…

En mis manos sostenía una revista que encontré oculta detrás del estante donde estaba el libro, y no era una revista común y corriente era una revista porno…ja, vaya cosa…

-Deberías ocultar mejor estas cosas Sebastian, y más si no quieres que tu querido "hermanito" las encuentre…jejej…

Estas revistas son un poco viejas, de seguro son de cuando era universitario o algo así…mmm…creo que podría jugarle una pequeña broma…jejej….

Estaba sentado en la sala "leyendo" el periódico esperando a que llegara Sebastian

Pasaron unos diez minutos, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, era hora de la acción…

-¿Sebastian, que es est…?-No pude continuar, junto a Sebastian estaba un chico rubio…

-Hola, tú debes de ser Ciel ¿verdad?-Habló, tenía una voz un tanto chillona y vestía el uniforme que supongo es de colegio en donde enseña Sebastian.

-Si…etto… ¿Tú quién eres?

-Yo…Yo soy…Alois Trancy, es un gusto-Me sonrió amablemente pero en su mirar había picardía, un cierto toque de travesura…mmhh…esto se pone interesante…

*Taraaaannn, bueno hasta aquí es cap., ¿Les gustó?, esperó que sí, ¿Merezco un Review?, Ojalá que sí, ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué hará Ciel? ¿Qué es ese toque en la mirada de Alois?, dejen sus hermosos Reviews, me ayudan muchísimo, desde aquí comienza la "acción" jeje…sin más me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Bye, Bye, Besooos*


	7. Chapter 7

*Bueno aquí está otro cap. más de este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por dejarme sus Reviews:

* Roxelanali *

*Andrea Itzá Amor*

* Kiscia*

* MasterExpose *

*Y a la otra personita que me dejó su hermoso Review*

Y agradecerles a todas las personas que siguen este fic:

*Andrea Itzá Amor*

*AngelStark15*

*Kiscia*

*MasterExpose *

*Mickeylove14*

*elizabethh13456*

*la becy*

*roxelanali*

Sin más no olviden dejar sus Reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, ojalá lo disfruten, a leer*

Año 2014

Cap 7: Acercándome

POV CIEL.

Allí estábamos, mirándonos, cara a cara, ¿Quién era?, no lo sé, pero ese brillo en sus ojos me decía que era interesante, ¿Qué hacía con Sebastian? No lo sé, su amante ¿Tal vez?, ni siquiera quería saberlo, pero estaba en MI casa, mostrándome esa sonrisa que ocultaba secretos…me intriga….

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Pregunté inocente.

Lo más lógico era que Sebastian era quien se lo había dicho, pero quería escucharlo de él…

-Sebastian me dijo que estaba viviendo con su "hermanito" y me dijo tú nombre-Me sonrió travieso

Lo sabía

Sebastian se lo había dicho, pero ¿Qué era esa sonrisa en su cara?, y ¿Cómo es que Sebastian me presenta como su "hermanito"?, Bueno esa parte si es lógica porque realmente si soy su "hermanito" pero…

-Me dijiste que te llamas Alois ¿Verdad?-Pregunté

-Así es-Sonriente respondió

-¿Qué querías cuando viniste?-Fríamente pregunté

-¿Conocerte?-Me respondió sarcástico con una sonrisa que me daba a entender las palabras "Daa~, es obvio ¿no?"

-Eso no me responde nada

-Entonces… ¿Qué esperas que responda?

-Sabes…olvídalo…

-Me confundes… jeje…qué más da, ya te conocí así que me voy...-Se aproximó hacía mí-Fue un gusto Ciel…-Se acercó a mi oreja-Sé que no eres lo que aparentas…-Susurró y rápidamente se giró hacía Sebastian

-¿Qué…?-Fue lo único que pude decir

-Ya me regreso a casa Sebastian…-Se despidió

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-Le preguntó amable Sebastian

-No, gracias, tomaré un taxi, quédate, estoy seguro que Ciel se siente solo cuando tú no estás… ¿Verdad…Ciel?-Se giró hacía a mí y me sonrió malicioso para nuevamente girar su rostro hacía Sebastian-Así quédate…Adiós Sebastian te veo en tres días…-Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Qué…?-Nuevamente susurré

-Cuídate Alois-Le recomendó Sebastian

-Sí, no te preocupes…-Salió de la casa

-¿Por qué vino contigo?-Directamente le pregunté

-Él ya lo dijo, quería conocerte

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Por qué le hablaste de mí?

-Porque eres mi nuevo hermano

-¿Y quién es él para saber de tú vida?

-Él es…-Se calló

-¿Él es…tú novio?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Yo no soy de esos!

-¿Entonces qué?

-Él es…el hermano adoptivo de Claude…

-¿Hermano adoptivo?

-Sí, verás los padres de Claude después de que el naciera intentaron tener otro hijo pero no funcionó, y hace poco se rindieron de esa idea así que decidieron adoptar, ahí es donde entra Alois.

-Pero él se ve de la misma edad que yo.

-Sí, eso es porque él fue adoptado cuando tenía seis años, o sea hace siete años.

-Y porque Claude no me dijo nada ayer.

-Porque digamos que la relación entre ambos no es buena, por eso.

Silencio…

-Entonces… ¿No es tú novio?

-No….y para aclarar algo…yo no soy de esos…

-¿De esos?

-Ya sabes…gay…

-¿Enserio…?-Una sonrisa traviesa surcó mi rostro

-Así es…

-¿Estás seguro…?

-¿Sí…?

-Mnnnhh

-¿Qué piensas?

-Nada…por cierto quería preguntarte algo

-¿Otra pregunta más? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué es esto?-Inocente le enseñé la revista que había hallado en su cuarto

-¿Do-don-donde encontraste eso?-Tartamudeó nervioso

-¿Mmh? Lo encontré debajo del periódico… ¿Qué es Sebastian?

-¡Ah!…Etto…no es nada…dame la revista

-Pero aquí hay chicas desnudas….y dicen algo….

-¿Qué…?

-Sí, mira, dice…-Comencé a imitarlas-¡Ah…!... ¡No…para…! ¡Estás muy profundo…! ¡Ah! ¡Así! ¡Ahí! ¡Más…más…más rápido…más profundo! ¡Oh sí! ¡Por Dios…! ¡Me vengo!...

-E….

-Algo…así… ¿Sebastian qué es eso de "me vengo"?-Puse la cara más inocente que pude

-¡Ah!...etto…no es nada olvídalo…dame la revista…

-No hasta que me digas que es-Declaré haciendo un lindo puchero

-Aghh…okey…verás venirse es cuando eyaculas…

Ja, lo dijo.

-¿Eyacular?

-Sí…

-¿Qué es eso?

-Etto…no es importante…me das ya la revista

-¡Ah…! SÍ, claro, toma…-Le entregué la revista

-Okey…etto…la próxima vez que encuentres este tipo de revistas no lo leas…solo me la traes ¿Okey?

-Okey…

-Bien…, me iré a mi habitación…

-¡Ah!-Lo tomé por su manga-Ah…etto…Sebastian…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ammh…podrías bañarte conmigo…-Tímidamente le pregunté con un ligero sonrojo decorando mis mejillas

-¿Qué…?

-¡Ah!...es que papá lo hacía…así que pensé… ¡Ah!, pero no te preocupes tú no tienes por qué hacerlo…amh…sabes…etto…olvida lo que te dije…jeje…-Lo solté y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación

-Espera…-Me tomó de la muñeca-Está bien…me bañaré contigo….Así como lo hacía tú padre…-Amigable me sonrió

Calló…

-¡¿Enserio?! Siiiii…-Feliz lo abracé-Entonces ¡vamos!-Comencé a tirar de su manga hacía el baño

-Está bien…pero primero anda a prepárate para bañarte mientras yo preparo la bañera ¿okey?-Me sonrió

-¡Claro!-Lo solté y corrí hacia mi habitación

Jajaja…ahora sí eres mío "hermano"…jajaja…

Comencé a desnudarme y me cubrí con una toalla…

Comencemos Sebastian…

Me dirigí hacia el baño…no lo encontré…

-¿Sebastian…?

-Estoy aquí-Apareció detrás de mí

-¡Ah! Me asustaste…

-Perdón…-Se disculpó, recién entonces noté su buen formado cuerpo

Tenía unos abdominales muy bien marcados, tenía unos músculos fortalecidos pero sin exagerar, era esbelto…increíblemente atrayente…sexy…y para mejorarlo estaba desnudo excepto por la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-O-okey…ammh…ya hay que bañarnos-Estaba nervioso, lo sabía, pero… ¿Cómo no estarlo?...solo espero no lo haya notado Sebastian

-Claro…yo entro primero…-Se acercó hacia la bañera y se quitó la tolla de la cintura…

¡Oh por Dios! Es tan…es tan…es tan…aaahggh….sexy….está muy bien formado…increíble… es incluso mejor que Esteban….

-…ven…-Me llamó

Regresé a la realidad, en definitiva Sebastian iba a ser mío…y de eso me encargo yo.

Me acerqué un poco y lentamente me comencé a sacar la tolla...se sorprendió, lo pude ver en sus ojos, no pude evitar sonrojarme….

-Etto…puedes hacerme un espacio en la bañera…-Tímidamente le pregunté

-Si claro…ven…-Separó un poco su cuerpo de bañera y me dejo un espacio en esta

-Si…-Me acerqué y entre junto con él

Qué comience el plan…jeje…

-Etto Sebastian…

-Si…

-¿Por qué el tuyo es tan grande?-"Inocentemente" le pregunté

-¿Qué?

-Esto-Le señale su miembro que para variar era enorme,… tanto como el de Esteban

-¡Ah!...etto…

-Él mío es más pequeño…

-Ahm…

-Wau…también es más grueso…-Tomé entre mis manos su miembro

-Agh…no…no lo toques…-Jadeó

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué?-Lo aplasté un poco

-Agh…Dios…no…no lo aplastes…

-¿Entonces…qué hago? ¿Lo muevo?-Comencé a mover mi mano de arriba abajo, él comenzó a jadear más pesadamente.

-No…Dios…no lo muevas…-Pidió, no obedecí, es más, comencé a mover más rápido mi mano.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?...-Inocente le volví a preguntar.

-No…para…no lo hagas…

-Así…pero…así lo hacían en la revista…incluso…con la boca…-Me incline hacía su miembro.

-No…espera…no lo hagas…ah…

-Mhnnmm…-Comencé a sorber, y mover mi cabeza de arriba abajo

-Ah…no…para…Ciel…

-¿Lo hago mal?-Pregunté pero sin dejar de realizar mi labor, continué lamiendo su miembro

-No…pero….si sigues yo….ah…

-Aghmmn…-Comencé a sentir el líquido pre seminal en mi boca ya sabía qué hacer. Comencé mi vaivén mucho más rápido

-Ah…para…me…me corroo…ah…

-Ahgmmn…-Lo sentí, sentí ese líquido caliente y pegajoso en mi boca…lo tragué

-No…no te lo pases…-Jadeante me dijo, pero ya lo había hecho

-Mnh…sabe raro….-Inocente le comenté

-Te dije que no te lo pasaras…

-Pero ya lo había hecho antes de que me lo dijeras…

-No lo vuelvas hacer…lo que acaba de pasar…nunca lo vuelvas a hacer…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Lo hice mal?...-Tímidamente lo mire a los ojos

-No es algo que se hace entre hombres…

-¿Mnh?

-Solo…no lo vuelvas a hacer…-Giró su rostro a la puerta y sin previo aviso se levantó y se marchó

-Ah…etto… ¿Sebastian?

-Lo siento… ¿Puedes bañarte solo?

-Pero…pero…-Mis ojos se llenaron de "lágrimas"-Pero…lo prometiste…hice algo malo ¿Verdad?...-Comencé a sollozar-¡¿Por qué siempre tiene qué ser así?! ¿Por qué siempre hago que la gente se moleste conmigo? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?... ¿Por qué soy así…?... ¿Por qué siempre alejo a todos…?... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!...-Comencé a llorar

-Ciel…

-¿Por qué…? Mi madre siempre tiene razón aún después de muerta, siempre hago que la gente se moleste, soy una molestia, un estorbo en la vida de todo aquel que esté a mi lado, lo único que hago es…es…estorbar…-Caí de rodillas y con las manos en el suelo de la bañera, las "lágrimas" comenzaban a brotar

-Ciel…

-Rachel Phantomhive, siempre tiene la razón…

-¡No!...no…-Se acercó a mí

-Sí,….Rachel Phantomhive nunca se equivoca…

-¡No!...no Ciel…no es así…

-¿Entonces…?

-Ella,…no tiene razón, no eres una molestia y mucho menos un estorbo, ya no pienses así-Me abrazó

-Pero…

-No Ciel, olvida todo lo que ella te haya dicho, olvida todo-Se apartó un poco

-Pero…

-Olvida…

-E-está bien…

-Okey…

-Sebastian… ¿No estas molesto?-Pregunté mientras me "calmaba"

-No…solo…no lo vuelvas a hacer

-Okey…-Lo abracé

-Bien, entonces apurémonos saldremos a dar un paseo ¿Te parece?-Me pregunto mientras me alejaba un poco y me sonreía

-¡Sí!-Sonreí

-Bien-Me devolvió la sonrisa

-¡Eres el mejor hermano de mundo!-Inocentemente volví a abrazarlo

-Jajaja…no exageres…-Me volvió a sonreír divertido

-No lo hago… ¡Eres el mejor! Jeje…-Lo solté-¡Apurémonos, ya quiero salir a dar un paseo!

-Okey, okey, cálmate, bañémonos ya-Me dijo mientras me echaba un poco de shampoo

-¿Mnh?-Lo miré sorprendido

-¿Qué?-Me miró

-Nada…solo,…me sorprendí…jeje-Le sonreí nervioso

Nunca me habían tratado así tan…tan…atentamente…

Terminamos de bañarnos tras media hora

Yo por mi parte me sentí muy incómodo y avergonzado, nunca me habían bañado, aparte de cuando era bebé, mi madre nunca, después de que cumplí tres años, me volvió a bañar, yo mismo tenía que hacerlo, dejó de tratarme con cariño para comenzar a tratarme como si fuera un estorbo, una molestia, un error…pero bueno, eso ya es pasado, ahora la muy zorra ya está muerta, y está donde pertenece…el infierno.

-Bueno anda vete a cambiar Ciel-Me habló Sebastian con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de secarme el cabello.

-Okey…-Salí corriendo del baño e inmediatamente me metí a mi habitación

Prendí el estéreo de música que había en la habitación y coloqué una canción cuya letra me gustaba…no sé por qué, y comencé a cantar, tenía esa costumbre de hacer mis cosas con música, era mucho más….entretenido.

~ENAMEL(Es el opening de Kuroshitsuji:Book of Circus)~

Ven, te haré olvidar,

Al saborear, mi mundo de placer.

Vamos a descender, para encontrarnos,

Con la oscuridad.

Mientras ando a lo largo del camino,

Poco a poco afilando un cuchillo

Quiero ver el bello tono: Color carmesí

¡Ohh! Quiero que olvides todo

No necesito que me des tu falso amor

Omite darme un beso sin pasión

Cumple sólo mi petición

Un sonido tenue, logro captar,

En el silencio cruel

Lo puedo provocar, rozando tu piel,

Con mi frialdad

En lo más profundo de lo que recuerdas,

Justo en medio de todo lo que anhelas,

Sólo queda una imagen, asfixiándote.

¡Ohh! Ahora ya es muy tarde,

No puedes escapar, junto a mí estarás,

Estamos tan juntos en la celda,

Que puedo hacerte enloquecer

¡Ohh! Quiero que olvides todo

No necesito que me des tu falso amor

Omite darme un beso sin pasión

Tan sólo dime Yes, my lord

Ahora ya es muy tarde

No puedes regresar, junto a mí estarás,

Estamos tan juntos en la celda,

Que puedo hacerte enloquecer

-Lalala…mmm…-Continuaba tarareando el sonido de la música…

Ya había terminado de cambiarme, apagué el estéreo, y salí de la habitación

Llevaba un short negro un poco más arriba de la rodilla, no muy atrevido, ya entendí que a Sebastian lo le gusta que lleve ese tipo de ropa, y un polo blanco suelto, uno de los costados de este calló por debajo de uno de mis hombros, se me veía seductor pero no atrevido, perfecta combinación, en medio del polo tenía una rosa negra en el centro, me daba un toque de rebeldía, pero sin dejar de ser inocente, y por último llevaba un par de zapatillas blancas con unos toques en azul claro, y llevaba los cordones de estas mismas en un azul rey, y por último llevaba un anillo con un enorme zafiro (El mismo que lleva en el anime) en mi pulgar de mi mano derecha, ¿Por qué allí?, porque es un anillo un poco grande y en el único dedo en el que calzaba era ese, así que es así, listo, ya estaba listo.

Salí hacia la sala y allí estaba Sebastian, listo, llevaba ropa casual (La misma que usó en el Ova 3: The Making of Kuroshitsuji II) se veía increíblemente sexy

-¿Se-sebastian?-Lo llamé tímidamente

-¡Oh!, ya estás aquí, ¿Estás listo?-Me sonrió

-Amh…sí…-Le sonreí

-Bien entonces vámonos-Me tendió su mano

-Sí-La tomé

*Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué creen que pasará?, Para el próximo capítulo el paseo de Ciel y Sebastian y un poco de la vida de Alois y Claude, ¿Les gustó? Eso espero, ¿Merezco un review? Ojalá que sí, bueno sin más me despido, no sin antes decir ¿Cómo me quedo el pequeño intento de yaoi que hice? Es la primera vez que escribo yaoi así que les agradecería si me dejan sus consejos y opiniones, bueno dicho esto me voy, los veo en el próximo capítulo, Besooos, Bye, Bye*


	8. Chapter 8

*Bueno aquí está otro cap. más de este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por dejarme sus Reviews:

* Roxelanali *

*Andrea Itzá Amor*

* Kiscia *

* MasterExpose *

*Y a la otra personita que me dejó su hermoso Review*

Y agradecerles a todas las personas que siguen este fic:

*Andrea Itzá Amor*

* AngelStark15 *

* Kiscia*

* MasterExpose *

* Mickeylove14*

* Elizabethh13456 *

*la becy*

* Roxelanali *

Bueno antes de empezar quiero responder a esa personita que me dejó su hermoso review y respondiendo su pregunta este fic sí tendrá Claude x Alois y en este capítulo lo notarán y también habrá lemon de ellos ya que yo amo a esa pareja tanto como Sebastian x Ciel, así que paciencia, y espero puedas seguir leyendo este fic y que me sigas dejando tus hermosos reviews.

Sin más no olviden dejar sus Reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, ojalá lo disfruten, a leer*

* * *

Año 2014

Cap 8: Primera cita y un pasado

(PARTE I) (SEBASTIAN Y CIEL)

CIEL POV.

Estoy feliz, Sebastian por fin me sacó a dar un paseo y no aprovecharme de que soy un niño ya sería pecado, así que estoy sacándole el máximo provecho a este paseo, me ha consentido en todo lo que le he pedido.

Primero, fuimos al centro comercial por nueva ropa, lo malo de eso es que la señorita de recepción, una peli-marrón, se puso a coquetear con Sebastian y como él es "tan santo", no se hizo de rogar y tal parece y esa zorrita le dio su número.

Segundo, fuimos a dar un paseo por la plaza, yo me divertí, me tomé muchas fotos, pero…nuevamente Sebastian estaba coqueteando con otra chica, esta era peli-negra, y estaban de los más felices hasta que le dije "Ya me aburrí, vámonos a otro lugar", él se paró y se despidió de la chica y esta le dio su número, luego él me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar, yo gire para verla y pude notar como la chica me dirigía la cara más amenazadora que he visto, yo le sonreí arrogante, pobre zorra.

Tercero, fuimos a un parque de diversiones, subimos a muchos juegos y yo quise entrar a la casa de los espejos, Sebastian me dijo que estaba cansado y que me esperaría afuera, yo acepté y entre, dentro pude ver a muchas parejas besándose, acariciándose y para variar estaban en muchos de los espejos, salí tan rápido como terminé el juego, y "vaya sorpresa", Sebastian estaba, nuevamente, coqueteando con otra chica, esta era rubia, se veía más adorable y tenía un aire madurez que le daba el toque perfecto, por Dios este hombre como puede conquistar a todo tipo de mujeres, todo un playboy, pero se supone que NOSOTROS estamos de paseo, no él y cuanta mujer se le pase en frente, no es que quiera parecer celoso pero si me molesta ser ignorado. Me acerque hacia ellos y simplemente les dije "Voy a jugar por allá" y me alejé corriendo, nunca me fue difícil hacer amigos así que, ya que Sebastian puede hacer sus "amiguitas" yo haré los míos.

Continúe corriendo hasta los carritos chocones, ahí pude ver un chico parado esperando a alguien, parecía de unos dieciocho años, llevaba una ropa muy de moda, se veía sexy, y tenía un aura de madurez a su alrededor, perfecto para mí.

Comencé a correr en la dirección en donde él estaba parado. Chocamos y yo caí.

-¡Oye ten cuidado!-Me gritó, tenía una voz muy masculina.

-Pe-perdón…-Lo miré tierno, se sonrojó.

-No…no te preocupes, etto… ¿Estás bien?-Me tendió un mano para levantarme.

-Sí…gracias-Le sonreí tierno mientras tomaba su mano y me levantaba.

-¿Seguro que no te hiciste daño?-Me preguntó sin soltar mi mano.

-Sí, no te preocupes y gracias-Le sonreí.

-Me alegro y puedo preguntar, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Me sonrió coqueto.

-Ah…pero…

-Ah es cierto, primero debo presentarme, mi nombre es, Kitami Rei es un gusto- Me sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Ciel…Ciel Phantomhive-Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Mnm…Así que Ciel…lindo nombre…combina perfecto contigo y con esos bellos ojos tuyos- Seductor me alagó.

Clásico alago…

-Jeje…muchas gracias-Le volví a sonreír esta vez más seductor.

-Y ¿Estás solo?-Miró alrededor mío.

-A…pues…no, vine con mi hermano pero…-Le iba a contar pero no-Pero no sé dónde está…-Le sonreí y miré alrededor "preocupado".

-Mnm…ya veo, oye por cierto ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo 12 ¿Y tú?-Le sonreí seductor.

-Tengo 16-Me respondió.

¡¿16?! Vaya yo creí que tenía 18, parece maduro para su edad.

-Mnm…ya veo, bueno tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano, adiós-Le hice un gesto de despedida con mi mano.

-Es-espera-Me tomó de la muñeca-Am… ¿Te parece si te ayudo a buscarlo?

\- ¿Ah?

-Es que puede que te ayude a hallarlo más rápido-Se excusó.

-Ah, tienes razón, acepto tú ayuda-Le sonreí.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a "buscar" a mi hermano.

SEBASTIAN POV.

No sé a dónde se fue Ciel, demonios si lo pierdo en este lugar ya sería demasiado…

\- ¿Qué sucede Sebastian?-Me preguntó mi rubia compañía

-No es nada-Le sonreí

-Ah es así, entonces está bien-Me devolvió la sonrisa-Ah, por cierto ¿Quién era el niñito de hace rato?-Me preguntó

-Ah, ese es mi hermanito-Le sonreí

-Ah ya veo, creí que era tú hijo o algo así-Me comentó burlona

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Parezco de los que tienen hijos?-Le pregunté seductor mientras me acercaba un poco hacia su rostro

\- ¿Qu-qué?...amm…no, para nada, por eso me sorprendí-Se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa

Clásica reacción…

-Mm…ya veo…-Le tomé de la barbilla para que me mirara directamente-Me encantan tus ojos-Le alagué, tenía unos ojos verdes, nada fuera de lo común-Y tus labios rosados…-Me aproximé un poco más hacia ella

-Gra-gracias-Se sonrojó un poco más por la cercanía y cerró los ojos pero no se apartó

De pronto la imagen cambió rotundamente, su cabello ya no era largo y rubio, sino corto y de color negro azulado, sus ojos ya no eran verdes, sino de un color azul zafiro, y sus labios ahora eran un poco más delgados pero conservaban el color rosado, al que tenía delante de mí y a la persona que supuestamente iba a besar ya no era ella si no él, y no solo eso sino que era mi hermano, Ciel…

Estaba sonrojado y se veía extraordinariamente adorable, pero esto no podía ser real, él no era quien estaba delante de mí sino la chica rubia de ojos verdes pero ¿Por qué lo estaba viendo a él?...esto no podía estar pasando….no a mí.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, los volví a abrir y allí estaba nuevamente la chica rubia y de ojos verdes, ya había vuelto a la realidad.

Me aproximé un poco más hacia su rostro, iba a besarla pero un sonido vino hacia a mi…

-Ciel, no corras jajaja…-Escuche llamar a una voz.

-Jajaja…atrápame si puedes jajaja…-Corría mi hermanito con un algodón de azúcar en la mano, y no solo eso sino que se estaba riendo.

Giré mi cabeza para ver mejor la escena.

-Vamos Ciel no seas tacaño y dame un poco jaja…-Corría tras él un peli-marrón de ojos color miel.

-Jajaja…solo si me atrapas jajaja…-Corría mientras le sacaba la lengua adorablemente burlón al chico que lo seguía.

-Eso no es justo, yo te lo compré jajaja…-Seguía corriendo.

-Sí, pero es para mí y solo si me atrapas te invitaré jajaja…-Giró para verlo pero al hacer perdió velocidad y el que lo seguía lo alcanzó.

-Jajaja…Te atrapé jajaja…-Lo levantó entre sus brazos y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire.

-Jajajaja….Okey tu ganas jajaja…me atrapaste jajaja…-Le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y se dejaba dar vueltas en el aire.

-Bien ahora mi recompensa como lo prometiste-Le pidió con una sonrisa.

-Okey, okey, como lo prometí te invitaré un poco, pero primero bájame jaja…-Le sonrió.

-No, porque quién me confirma que no volverás correr ¿Eh?-Le respondió aun sonriendo.

-Jajaj…qué listo jajaja…bien entonces te daré un poco-De su mano donde tenía el algodón de azúcar tomó un poco en su otra mando y la acercó lentamente hacia la boca del otro chico con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja…está rico jajaja…-Le sonrió.

-Jajaja… ¿Te gusta?-Le preguntó burlón aún entre sus brazos.

-Así es jaja…-Lo apegó aún más hacia su cuerpo.

-Jajaja…me alegra pues ya no te daré más jajaja…-Le dijo burlón.

-¿Así?...-Le preguntó burlón-Eso ya lo veremos-Comenzó nuevamente a darle vueltas en el aire.

-No, para jajaja…bájame jajaja…-Continuaba riéndose mientras se abrazaba del cuello y se apegaba aún más hacia él.

¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando?! ¡¿Quién es ese chico?! ¡¿De dónde se conocen?! ¡¿Por qué se ríen tanto?! ¡¿Por qué Ciel se deja cargar y abrazar de ese chico?! ¡¿Quién se cree ese chico?!

-Etto… ¿Sebastian?-Me preguntó confundida mi rubia compañía que hasta entonces tenía los ojos cerrados…

-Yo…yo debo irme, tengo que buscar a mi hermanito-Le dije con una sonrisa mientras giraba mi vista hacia ella.

-Ah pero…-Iba a protestar pero la interrumpí.

-Lo siento, me encantó haberte conocido-Me despedí.

-Etto, espera, toma mi número-Me tendió una tarjeta-Espero tu llamada-Me sonrió

-Dalo por hecho-Me acerqué y le di un leve beso en la mejilla-Nos vemos-Me alejé corriendo

Corrí hacia donde había visto a Ciel y aquel chico hace un momento, no sé porque pero algo en la situación y la forma en la que esos dos se miraban no me gusta.

Pasó tan solo un minuto cuando por fin los volví a ver, esta vez Ciel tenía un oso de peluche un poco grande bien abrazado y le sonreía tierno a ese chico…eso me enojó.

-¡Ciel!-Lo llamé.

Se giró rápidamente a verme y su expresión de felicidad cambió a una molesta… ¿Por qué?

-Ciel, te estuve buscando-Le comuniqué.

-Así, no me digas-Comentó sarcástico-¿Realmente me buscaste?-Me preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Claro que te busqué-No era cierto pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Así, ¿Estás seguro que no estuviste con tu "amiga" rubia con la que estabas cuando me fui?-Me preguntó entre sarcástico y burlón.

-¿Qué…?-Me quedé atónito por la forma en la que me hablaba.

-Etto…Ciel, ¿Quién es él?-Preguntó el chico que hasta entonces estaba callado.

-A Rei-kun, él es mi hermano-Le comentó con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué a él si le sonríes?

-A ya veo, Ciel, ¿Ya te tienes que ir?-Preguntó de manera un poco triste.

-No lo sé, eso solo si mi "hermano" no encuentra a otra chica que le haga compañía, ¿No es cierto, Sebastian?-Me preguntó arrogante.

-Ciel…-Susurré.

-Ah, es cierto, perdón Rei-kun pero sí tengo que irme, mi "hermano" liga con una chica en cada lugar, y ya ligó aquí así qué….ya vez…-Le dijo con falsa tristeza.

-Ah…ya veo…-Susurró el peli-marrón mandándome una rápida mirada.

-Ciel, para de decir eso-Le ordené.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es verdad?-Me preguntó molesto.

-Basta Ciel-Nuevamente le ordené.

-Tsk-Chasqueó.

¿Por qué me hablaba y actuaba de esa manera?

-A ya veo, bueno espero verte otra vez Ciel-Le dijo con una sonrisa

-Sí, yo también espero verte pronto-Le respondió con una sonrisa entra tierna y seductora

-Ten, toma mi número, espero me llames pronto-Le entregó un papel.

-Claro…-Iba a tomar el papel pero yo fui más rápido

Le arranché el papel que tenía el peli-marrón en la mano, y lo arrugué y lo tiré.

-¡¿Pero qué haces Sebas…?!-Antes de que continuará con su queja lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé a rastras al auto, dejando sorprendido al peli-marrón.

Ya estábamos en el estacionamiento cuando Ciel se soltó de mi agarre, giré para verlo…

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! Me lastimaste mi muñeca-Me gritó molesto.

Avancé hacia donde estaba él, él al mismo tiempo comenzó a retroceder, a cada paso que yo daba él retrocedía uno, hasta que ya no pudo más y chocó con una pared, yo lo acorralé, puse mis brazos a ambos costados de su cabeza.

-¿Se-Sebastian qué es-estás haciendo?-Nervioso me preguntó, se sonrojo levemente.

-Vamos a arreglar esto ahora-Le dije serio mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos y me aproximaba lentamente hacia su rostro…

(PARTE II) (CLAUDE Y ALOIS)

NORMAL POV.

Vamos a regresar siete años atrás, nos centraremos en una familia que estaba conformada por un empresario, Arnald Faustus, una modelo, Rous Trancy, y su hijo, Claude Faustus, de 17 años, eran una familia muy conocida y muy querida en la sociedad, el mayor anhelo de la madre era poder darle un hermano a su hijo, pero eso solo quedo como un sueño o una fantasía que quedó hecho trizas al momento en el que el doctor le dijo no podría tener más bebés, ella quedó devastada por tal noticia, era demasiado para ella, todas sus esperanzas se vieron destruidas y cayó en una profunda depresión.

Pasó semanas encerrada en su habitación sin comer y sin hablar con nadie, todos estaban muy preocupados por ella sobretodo su esposo, por más que le suplicara que abriera ella no lo hacía, ella lloraba todo el día, su hijo estaba muy preocupado por ella, no entendía porque le dolía no tener otro hijo, ¿Qué acaso no era suficiente con él? ¿Él no era suficiente? ¿Era realmente importante en esa familia? ¿Lo era para su madre? No, él no lo creía.

Poco a poco él comenzó a dejar de darle importancia a lo que pudiera pasarle a su madre, ya no le importaba, si a ella no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar con él, él tampoco le importaría que pudiera pasarle a ella.

Algunos pueden decir que era inmaduro de su parte pensar de esa manera pero… ¿Realmente es así?...

Así cómo el tiempo iba avanzando él lo hacía también, se volvió el mejor en su preparatoria y obtuvo el mejor puntaje en el examen internacional escolar, era un alumno respetable y admirable, y esa misma admiración es la que lo llevó a ganar una beca para estudiar en Estados Unidos dos años en la mejor preparatoria de ese país, una muy considerable oferta, no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó, por fin había cumplido su objetivo, alejarse de su familia.

Al siguiente día de haber aceptado la oferta tomó el primer avión a Estados Unidos y se marchó.

Pasaron los dos años y él regresó, en ese tiempo lejos él había madurado, ya no era el mismo joven de 17 años ahora tenía 19 años, ya no odiaba a su madre, ahora le estaba muy agradecido pues si ella no le hubiese negado la importancia que él tenía no se hubiera esforzado en ser el mejor y no hubiera ganado la beca, en esos años en la preparatoria fueron los más agitados que tuvo, mujeres no le faltaron, premios tampoco, era el alumno perfecto, era el mejor, se graduó de la preparatoria con ese mismo título, el mejor.

Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando regresó, había un niño de rubios cabellos y ojos azul pálido en la sala de su antigua casa.

Él había llegado a visitar a sus padres pero ¿Qué hacía ese niño allí? ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

No lo entendía, ¿Era hijo de alguna de las hermanas de su madre? ¿O de las de su padre?

Después de unos minutos sus padres bajaron a darle la bienvenida, se sorprendió al ver a su madre totalmente renovada, ya no era la mujer deprimida y desolada que era cuando la dejó, ahora era una mujer bella y llena de energía y alegría, pero ¿Cómo?

-Oh, cariño a pasado tanto tiempo, te extrañe mucho-Corrió la mujer hacía su hijo y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Mamá…yo también te extrañe-Le sonrió falsamente.

-Me alegra volver a verte hijo-Le tendió una mano su padre.

-Igualmente padre-Otra falsa sonrisa.

-Mami, ¿Quién es él?-Tiró de la manga de la mujer el pequeño rubio de la habitación.

-Ah, es cierto, cariño, él es tú hermano, Claude-Le dijo con una sonrisa al pequeño.

-¿He-hermano?-Susurró confundido el recién llegado.

-Ah, ¿Él es mi hermano?-Preguntó feliz el pequeño.

-Así es cariño-Respondió con una sonrisa la mujer.

-Sí, por fin pude conocerte, Claude-niisan-Le dijo feliz el niño mientras se dirigía al recién llegado a darle un abrazo.

-Sí…yo también me alegro de conocerte-Se agachó a abrazar al pequeño con la sonrisa más falsa podía hacer, nadie lo notó, o eso pensaba él.

-Qué hipócrita eres-Susurró divertido el pequeño en la oreja del mayor.

-¿Qué…?-Susurró sorprendido el peli-negro.

-Jeje…mi hermano es lindo jeje…-Se sonrió inocente el pequeño mientras se alejaba del confundido joven.

-¿Verdad que sí?-Le sonrió cómplice la mujer mientras lo alzaba en brazos.

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, solo vine a ver cómo estaban-Se despedía el joven azabache.

-No, eso no, al menos quédate a cenar con nosotros-Le pidió la mujer.

-Pero…-Trató de negarse.

-No, tú te quedas a cenar con nosotros, está decidido-Dio por concluido la mujer sin escuchar a su hijo.

-Pero mamá…-Nuevamente trató de negarse.

-Pero nada, tú te quedas ya está decidido-Dijo la mujer mientras bajaba a su pequeño hijo rubio de sus brazos y se dirigía a las espaleras seguida de su esposo-He dicho-Gritó mientras subía las escaleras seguida por su esposo.

-Agh…-Suspiró el joven azabache.

-Jump…vaya, vaya, vaya, por fin conozco al gran hijo-Comentó burlón el pequeño rubio.

-De que hablas-Comentó serio el peli-negro

-De nada-Se excusó el pequeño con una mueca sacando su lengua de manera adorable.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó el mayor sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Yo? Pero si ya me presentaron mis padres, soy Alois Trancy, soy tú pequeño "hermanito"-Se presentó entre burlón y sarcástico.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-Preguntó serio.

-Tengo ocho años-Respondió rápidamente.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó un poco molesto.

-¿Que qué hago aquí? Pues yo vivo aquí-Respondió con su semblante diferente, ahora su expresión era de indiferencia mientras se miraba sus uñas.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó.

-¿Qué cómo? Pues tus padres me adoptaron hace dos años-Respondió mientras dejaba de ver sus uñas y le dirigía una mirada traviesa.

-No puedo creerlo…-Susurró confundido.

-Pues créelo y si no puedes ir a preguntarle a "nuestros" padres-Le sugirió burlón.

-Basta… ¿Quieres de hablarme de esa manera?-Preguntó ofuscado.

-¿Hablarte de esa manera? ¿Cómo?-Preguntó haciendo ojitos de inocencia.

-De esa manera tan egocéntrica-Respondió serio.

-A bueno, es que no puedo dejar de hacerlo, porque yo esperaba algo diferente, tú no eres como te describían nuestros padres-Le comentó mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo con una mueca de indiferencia y resignación.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó serio.

-Pues que nuestros padres siempre decían que eras el hijo prefecto, honesto, responsable, inteligente, etc., etc.-Respondió mientras enumeraba con sus dedos y luego simplemente agitaba sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Respondió un tanto irritado con lo recién dicho por el pequeño.

-Nada, sólo que no creí que serías una persona hipócrita eso es todo-Le respondió indiferente.

-¿Hipócrita?-Preguntó confundido pero sin cambiar su expresión de irritado.

-¿Quieres que te lo explique? Bien entonces que te parece… "Mamá…yo también te extrañe" o que tal "Igualmente padre" hasta lo que me dijiste a mí "Sí…yo también me alegro de conocerte"-Lo imitó con esa sonrisa falsa que él había hecho-¿Me equivoco?-Interrogó arrogante.

-Tsk-Chasqueó molesto el azabache.

-Parece que no me equivoco-Comentó burlón el pequeño.

-¿Qué planeas?-Preguntó un irritado azabache.

-¿Yo?...Nada…-Sonrió travieso.

-Déjate de rodeos y dilo de una vez-Le exigió el pequeño.

-Veamos… ¿Qué será lo que quiero?-Sonrió travieso mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos y ponía una mano en su barbilla como si pensara en algo importante.

-Tsk, demonios dilo ya-Exigió el mayor.

-Jump…okey, te diré lo que quiero-Se puso serio y lo miró-Quiero que me beses-Lo dijo sin más.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!-Le preguntó molesto y confundido.

-Lo que escuchaste, quiero que me beses-Le sonrió travieso.

-Pero… ¿Qué clase de niño eres?-Preguntó un poco asqueado.

-Jajaja…esa expresión era la que esperaba jajaja…-Se empezó a reír-Pero lo que dije es verdad-De la nada se puso serio.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Enserio me estás pidiendo que te bese?-Preguntó ya más molesto.

-Así es, y dime ¿Qué harás, hermanito?-Preguntó retándolo.

* * *

*Hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco un review? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué sucedió con Sebastian? ¿Qué hará Claude?, esperó les haya gustado y en el próximo capítulo la segunda parte de la cita de Sebastian y Ciel, y más sobre el pasado de Claude y Alois, espero me dejen sus hermosos reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, y pueda contar con su apoyo, sin más me despido y hasta el próximo capítulo, Besooos, Bye, Bye*


	9. Chapter 9

*Bueno aquí está otro cap. más de este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por dejarme sus Reviews:

*Karen*

*roxelanali*

* Kiscia*

*Y a esa otra hermosa personita que me dejó su Review*

Y agradecerles a todas las personas que siguen este fic:

*Andrea Itza Love*

*AngelStark15*

*Kiscia*

*MasterExpose *

*Mickeylove14*

*elizabethh13456*

*la becy*

*roxelanali*

Bueno sin más quiero disculparme por haberme tardado demasiado en subir la conti, pero he tenido unos problemas personales y me están afectando demasiado, les contaré algo, yo sufría de insultos y continuas molestias desde pequeña hasta que acabé primaria, a partir de allí decidí cambiar y no dejarme molestar pero a mi actual secu se han pasado los chicos que me molestaban y adivinen…nuevamente están molestándome y esto me está chocando un poco y me siento algo triste…pero lo que me motiva y me alegra son ustedes mis lectoras y ustedes las personas que siguen este fic, me hacen sentir que importo y que puedo ser buena en algo, y eso me alegra muchísimo y es por eso que he decidido que seguiré adelante y ya no les prestaré mucha atención a aquellos que me molestan…sin más espero les guste el capítulo y puedan dejarme sus hermosos reviews, a leer n.n*

* * *

Año 2014

Cap 9: Deseos y más recuerdos

(PARTE I) (SEBASTIAN Y CIEL)

POV. NORMAL

" _-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! Me lastimaste mi muñeca-Le gritó molesto el pequeño._

 _El mayor avanzó hacia donde estaba el oji-zafiro, este al mismo tiempo comenzó a retroceder, a cada paso que el mayor daba él retrocedía uno, hasta que ya no pudo más y chocó con una pared, el oji-rojo lo acorraló, puso sus brazos a ambos costados de su cabeza._

 _-¿Se-Sebastian qué es-estás haciendo?-Nervioso le preguntó el menor, que se sonrojó levemente._

 _-Vamos a arreglar esto ahora-Le dijo serio el azabache mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos y se aproximaba lentamente hacia el rostro del menor…"_

-A-aléjate…-Susurró el menor.

-No, hasta que me digas que estabas haciendo con ese intento de chico-Serio le respondió el azabache.

-Eso a ti no te importa, y él no es un intento de chico, él ES un chico-Le regresó la mirada.

-Jaja…-Se rió sin ganas-Te equivocas él no es un chico, es un INTENTO de chico, y respóndeme, ¿Qué hacías con él?-Lo miró de la manera más penetrante, tanto así, que logró causarle un escalofrío al menor que se encontraba arrinconado.

-Nada.

-Ciel.

-¡Ya te dije que nada!

-Bien si así lo quieres.

-¿Qu-qué vas a…?-Se estremeció ante el contacto, el azabache lo había tomado de la barbilla levemente y lo había hecho que lo mirara a los ojos, el menor pudo ver en estos ira, confusión, pero por sobre todo deseo.

-Ciel, pequeño Ciel, ¿Acaso no piensas responderme por las buenas?, ¿Acaso buscas que mi paciencia se acabe y te haga que me lo digas por las malas?-Susurró el azabache muy cerca del rostro del menor, este podía sentir su respiración chocar contra su rostro.

-Se-sebastian, no te acerques tanto-Susurró con ya un muy notable sonrojo el menor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nervioso? _Hermanito-_ Se acercó un poco más casi rozando sus labios.

-Se-sebastian…-Suspiró contra la boca del mayor.

-Ciel… _mi_ pequeño Ciel, ¿Me lo dirás?-Los rubíes de los ojos del mayor parecían resplandecer.

-Nada…te juro que no hacíamos nada…-Susurró ya un tanto ansioso el oji-zafiro.

-Mhmm… ¿Y entonces por qué tanto le sonreías?

-Ah…-Suspiró con ansiedad y deseo por la gran cercanía de su rostro con el del mayor-No es nada, solo nos divertíamos-Colocó sus manos en el pecho del mayor empujándolo levemente, algo que el mayor se negó a hacer dejando de sostener la barbilla del menor para tomar con sus manos las del menor y colocarlas una a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué a mí no me sonreíste?-Preguntó sin alejarse del rostro sonrojado del menor.

-Porque… ¿Por qué debería?, se supone que hoy saldríamos _solo los dos, solo nosotros,_ no tú y cuanta mujer pase por tu delante.

-Mmmh…parece como si estuvieras celoso mi pequeño-Sonrío al notar como el sonrojo del menor aumentaba-Así que es eso, estas celoso _hermanito_.

-De-deja eso, lo que me pase eso a ti no te incumbe, y ahora yo te preguntaré algo-Lo miró fijamente sin separar su rostro del mayor.

-¿Qué deseas peguntar?-Coqueto le preguntó mientras se acercaba aún más al rostro del pequeño.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que tomara el papel que me dio mi _amigo_?

-Porque no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver.

-¿Ah? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque yo no quiero que lo veas y punto.

-Pues me niego, como tu si puedes ver a tus _amiguitas_ y yo no puedo hablar con él.

-Porque yo lo digo, no quiero verlo cerca de ti.

-¿Así? ¿Y eso por qué?-Seductor le preguntó mientras arqueaba levemente su espalda pegando su cuerpo con el del mayor, tenían suerte que el estacionamiento estuviera vacío.

-Porque…eres solo mío _hermanito_ -Soltó las manos del menor y colocó las suyas en la cintura de este, y de un leve tirón pegándolo aún más a su cuerpo.

-Ah…Se-sebastian…-Gimió levemente al sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos, por lo que rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor.

-Ciel… _mi_ Ciel…no sé porque pero…te _deseo_ -Acercó más su rostro al del menor.

-Se-sebastian…yo…también te _deseo_ -Acercó aún más su rostro.

-Ciel…-Susurró con deseo el mayor tomando el barbilla del menor para acercarlo aún más hacia sus rostro.

-Ah…Se-sebastian…be-besame…-Susurró ansioso el menor.

-No hacía falta que me lo dijeras -Afirmó el mayor y automáticamente junto sus labios con los del menor.

El beso era lento, estaban saboreando y grabando en sus memorias el sabor de los labios contrarios, exquisito, eso definía el sabor de la boca contraria, simplemente exquisito, algo extrañamente nuevo, en caso del menor cada movimiento de labios que hacia Sebastian transmitía corrientes eléctricas por toda su espalda hacia su cerebro lo que lo hacía estremecerse y apegar aún más su cuerpo con el del mayor, en el caso del oji-rojo sentir esa boquita moverse contra la suya lo hacía enloquecer, el sabor de sus labios era extraordinariamente dulce, era adictivo, paso solo un poco cuando sintió que el pequeño abría sus labios levemente invitándolo a juntar sus lenguas e iniciar una danza entre ellas, y así lo hizo, introdujo su lengua en la pequeña boquita de este y sintió como una oleada de placer y deseo recorrió su cuerpo, apretó aún más la pequeña cintura del menor contra su cuerpo, este en respuesta comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos azabaches con sus pequeñas manos.

El mayor ya no podía más, quería aumentar aún más la intensidad de aquel adictivo ósculo, elevó el cuerpo del menor del suelo haciendo que este enredara sus níveas piernas en sus caderas, lo que provocó que el mayor avanzara hasta hacer chocar la espalda del menor con la pared en la que anteriormente había sido acorralado, este en respuesta soltó un ligero gruñido al sentirse presionado.

El oji- zafiro estaba al límite, nunca, ni siquiera con Esteban, había sentido tanta pasión, tanta ansiedad de ser devorado por alguien, quería, no, necesitaba, que el mayor lo tomara, podía sentir la gran fuerza del deseo que este emitía, y eso no hacía más que prenderlo, hacerlo desear más del mayor, al sentir su espalda chocar con la pared, no pudo evitar gruñir, simplemente las acciones del mayor lograban sobrepasar su límite, ni siquiera Esteban había sido capaz de hacerle perder la cordura con solo un beso, pero este hombre, viene y le hace volar con solo UN beso, esto lograba sobrepasarlo.

Entre más pasaba el tiempo, la falta de aire se hacía presente, poco a poco y sin muchas ganas, se separaron, pero solo lo suficiente para tomar aire y recuperar sus energías, un pequeño puente de saliva unía sus bocas, ellos jadeaban por el tan apasionado momento que habían pasado, el aura a su alrededor estaba cargada de deseo, lo que lograba calentarlos aún más.

-Eso…-Jadeaba el menor.

-Fue…-Del mismo modo el mayor.

-Increíble-Completaron al unísono.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, estaban llenas de deseo.

-Ciel…te _deseo_ tanto…-Susurró mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios.

-Yo…Sebastian, yo te _deseo_ como nunca he deseado a nadie-Confesó el menor.

-Oh Ciel…no sabes lo mucho que me provocas, y esa boquita tuya es tan… _exquisita_ …-Confesó mientras lo tomaba nuevamente entre sus brazos y unía sus bocas y sus lenguas en una nueva danza apasionada.

-Umh…Sebastian…alguien nos puede ver…-Informó el oji-zafiro entre el beso.

-No me importa…solo quiero besarte y continuar probandote…-Susurró jadeante y tomando aún más apasionadamente la boquita contraria.

-Oh Sebastian…-Susurró correspondiendo con la misma intensidad el menor.

-"¿Estás seguro que nadie nos verá aquí?"-Se escuchó hablar a una voz femenina.

-"Si, aquí no hay nadie"-Habló una voz masculina.

-Jump…pequeño Ciel creo que tenemos compañía-Le sonrío coqueto.

-Así parece -Correspondió la sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó elegante pero a la vez sensual.

-Claro, pero quiero asustarlos un poco ¿Puedo?-Preguntó inocente.

-Claro-Sonrío de manera maliciosa.

Se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos de donde hace un momento se habían escuchado las voces y es ahí donde el pequeño pero travieso Ciel quería ir.

Se dirigieron lentamente hacia ese lugar hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca y el pequeño oji-zafiro gritó.

-Onii-chan yo aún no me quiero ir-Gritó "caprichoso" el menor, dirigiéndole una sonrisa melosa al mayor.

-Pero pequeño ya pasamos mucho tiempo aquí-Habló "amoroso" el mayor mientras ambos lograban escuchar a la chica soltar un sonido de asombro al escuchar que estos se acercaban hacia donde estaban ella y su pareja.

-Pero Onii-chan aún no me quiero ir-Hablaba cada vez más fuerte mientras escuchaba a la chica vestirse mientras le reclamaba a su pareja.

-Si nos vamos ahora te compró un helado mañana y hoy te preparo tu dulce preferido-Propuso el mayor.

-Siiiii, heladooooo, acepto, vámonos a casa-Gritó "emocionado" el pequeño mientras tomaba de la mano al mayor y lo jalaba hacia el auto que coincidentemente estaba al frente de donde estaba la pareja.

El mayor solo sonrió y se dejó llevar por el menor hasta el auto y escuchaba como la chica se alteraba más y comenzaba a reclamarle más cosas a su pareja.

Cuando estuvieron justo al frente de su auto el pequeño volteó a ver a la pareja y pudo ver como la chica estaba mal vestida y con el cabello desordenado de igual manera que su pareja, el menor solo sonrió y vio como el mayor solo subía al auto sin importarle la pareja, a lo que el oji-zafiro sonrió y le dedico a la pareja en un susurro unas palabras.

-Vayan a un hotel, que hasta la entrada se puede oler sus asquerosos aromas y los gemidos de una zorra fácil que se deja follar en un estacionamiento jeje…-Sonrió de manera arrogante mientras la chica lo miraba sorprendida y avergonzada y el chico solo se dedicaba a mirarlo mal.

-Pequeño, que esperas sube al auto-Llamó el mayor desde el auto.

El menor solo giró para responderle:

-Ya voy Onii-chan-Contestó inocente y con una ligera risilla, luego giró su rostro nuevamente hacia la pareja-Ya están avisados, y chica, deberías buscar otra pareja que no te trate como una facilona, bye bye-Les sonrió y se fue a subir a su auto.

Ya dentro del auto el menor pudo ver como la chica giraba para tirarle una fuerte bofetada a su pareja y salir enojadísima de allí con el chico siguiéndola pidiéndole disculpas, aquello le causó una risilla al menor.

-Vaya que eres cruel Ciel-Sonrió burlón el menor.

-Jajajaja….pero fue divertido ¿Verdad que sí?-Se rió.

-Es cierto jaja…-Se contagió de la risa del menor y comenzó a reírse con él.

-¿Viste la cara de la chica? Jajaja…fue muy cómica-Se rió aún más fuerte el oji-zafiro.

-Jajaja…es verdad…jajaja….regresemos a casa-Le informó el mayor mientras encendía el auto.

-Sí, regresemos-Aceptó sin borrar su sonrisa.

El mayor arrancó el auto en dirección de regreso a casa, pero sin quitar de su mente lo sucedido anteriormente con su pequeño _hermanito_ sin duda tenía mucho en que pensar.

(PARTE II) (CLAUDE Y ALOIS)

NORMAL POV.

" _-Parece que no me equivoco-Comentó burlón el pequeño rubio._

 _-¿Qué planeas?-Preguntó un irritado azabache._

 _-¿Yo?...Nada…-Sonrió travieso._

 _-Déjate de rodeos y dilo de una vez-Le exigió al pequeño._

 _-Veamos… ¿Qué será lo que quiero?-Sonrió travieso mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos y ponía una mano en su barbilla como si pensara en algo importante._

 _-Tsk, demonios dilo ya-Exigió el mayor._

 _-Jump…okey, te diré lo que quiero-Se puso serio y lo miró-Quiero que me beses-Lo dijo sin más._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!-Le preguntó molesto y confundido._

 _-Lo que escuchaste, quiero que me beses-Le sonrió travieso._

 _-Pero… ¿Qué clase de niño eres?-Preguntó un poco asqueado._

 _-Jajaja…esa expresión era la que esperaba jajaja…-Se empezó a reír-Pero lo que dije es verdad-De la nada se puso serio._

 _-¿Disculpa? ¿Enserio me estás pidiendo que te bese?-Preguntó ya más molesto._

 _-Así es, y dime ¿Qué harás, hermanito?-Preguntó retándolo."_

 _-_ No lo haré-Afirmó el mayor.

-¿Enserio?-Se mordió levemente el labio inferior de manera coqueta-¿Entonces no te importa que le diga a nuestros padres como eres en realidad?

-No, no me interesa lo que les digas a mis padres-Afirmó con la mirada más fría que podía hacer.

-Jejeje…corrección, _nuestros_ padres, por si se te olvida ahora soy parte de esta familia-Comentó burlón el rubio.

-No, no se me olvida…solo no puedo creerlo…-Susurró el de lentes.

-Pues ya anda haciéndote la idea-Sonrió malicioso-Porque ahora, quieras o no, soy parte de la familia.

-Eso lo sé…

-Bien entonces, volviendo al tema principal, ¿Harás lo que te propuse?-Coqueto habló.

-No, ya lo dije, no lo haré-Respondió un muy irritado azabache.

-Así…bien entonces…-No pudo continuar pues unas pisadas lo alertaron.

-Hijos, siguen aquí, les venía a avisar que la cena ya está lista-Bajaba la mujer por las escaleras.

-Mamiiiiiii-Corrió el rubio hacia los brazos de la mujer con una sonrisa inocente.

-Oh, mi pequeño Alois, ¿Cómo te llevas con tú hermano?-Le preguntó sonriente la mujer levantando al rubio entre sus brazos, pero aquella frase logro que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del azabache.

-Pues sobre eso…tengo algo que contarte…-Comenzó a hablar el rubio mientras le dirigía una rápida mirada y una sonrisa al azabache llena de malicia.

-¡Lo haré!-Exclamó el de lentes al verse rodeado.

-La verdad es que Claude-niisan y yo nos llevamos mejor de lo que esperé jeje…-Sonrió de la manera más tierna e inocente que logró conmover el corazón de la mujer.

-Cuanto me alegra escuchar eso, y Claude querido… ¿Qué harás?-Preguntó un tanto confundida la mujer.

-Pues…yo…-El azabache no sabía que decir, le dirigió una rápida mirada al pequeño rubio y vio como este le sonreía de manera coqueta y maliciosa sin que su madre se diera cuenta.

-Pues mami, Claude-niisan prometió que _jugaría_ conmigo en mi cuarto después de la cena, ¿Verdad Claude-niisan?-Lo dijo de una manera picara algo que la mujer a comparación del azabache no logró notar.

-Me sorprende que lo hagas Claude pero me alegra que te estés llevando bien con Alois-Le sonrió amorosa.

-Si…-Fue lo único que logró pronunciar el de lentes.

-Bueno vamos a cenar-Habló la mujer mientras se dirija con su hijo en brazos al comedor siendo seguida por el azabache.

-Oye mamii, ¿Crees que Claude-niisan pueda cargarme?-Preguntó inocente el rubio.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué dices Claude? ¿Puedes cargarlo?-Le preguntó amorosa la mujer.

-Pues…-Miro detenidamente al rubio que le dedicaba una mirada maliciosa y suspiró para sus adentros-Claro…me encantaría…-Respondió con la sonrisa más falsa que podía hacer, estaba claro que su madre no lo había notado pero aquel rubio sí, y eso le provoco a este una risilla de burla.

-Genial-Exclamó alegre la mujer mientras depositaba al pequeño en los bazos del azabache, al ver la escena de Claude cargando al rubio la conmovió de sobremanera-Aww…se ven tan lindos-Susurró ilusionada la mujer para luego girarse y continuar caminando.

-Bien hecho, _hermanito_ -Susurró en el oído del azabache el rubio para luego morderlo levemente y luego lamerlo.

-Agh…no hagas eso-Habló firme el mayor.

-¿Así? ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?-Susurró coqueto el menor.

-No.

-Mmh… ¿Seguro?-Volvió a morderle levemente su oreja y la lamia.

-Mmh…Alois…ya te dije que pares-Habló algo ronco el mayor.

-Parece que eres algo débil en este lugar-Susurró coqueto pero sin dejar su trabajo.

-Mnh…Alois…si no quieres que te baje es mejor que pares-Volvió a hablar con su tono frío y distante.

-Jump…-El rubio paro y se dedicó a hacer un lindo puchero y cruzarse de brazos mientras el azabache lo cargaba hacia el comedor.

-Hasta que por fin llegan, los estábamos esperando-Habló el padre de ambos.

-Sí, es que Alois quiso contarme sus planes de juegos para después-Habló el mayor después de dejar en el suelo al rubio.

-Vaya que me sorprende que quieras jugar con él, es una sorpresa grande, ya que tú nunca has sido muy juguetón que digamos-Habló algo ilusionado el hombre al recordar la infancia de su hijo.

-Tengo mis razones-Habló de manera cortante el de lentes.

-Mami, Papi, ya podemos comer, ya quiero jugar con Claude-niisan-Habló con un toque de picardía que aparte del de lentes nadie más notó.

-Claro, comamos ya-Habló por fin la mujer.

-Itadakimasu-Dijeron al unísono.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, solo los esposos hablaban y de vez en cuando el pequeño rubio decía una que otra cosa que provocaba ternura en ambos padres, por su lado el de lentes se mantenía callado.

-Ya terminé-Exclamó emocionado el rubio.

-Yo igual-Habló de mala gana el de lentes.

-Vamos a jugar Claude-niisan-Alegre se levantó de la mesa el pequeño y se dirigió hacia el azabache para tomar su mano y tirar levemente de esta.

-Si…ya voy-Sonrió falsamente al notar la mirada de sus padres sobre él.

-Vayan, vayan, no todo los días se puede jugar con tú hermanito jeje…-Exclamó amorosa e ilusionada la madre al rubio.

-Si mami, vamos Claude-niisan-Tiró nuevamente de la mano del azabache.

-Okey ya voy-Se levantó de su asiento y se dejó guiar por el pequeño dejando atrás las sonrisas conmovidas y amorosas de sus padres-"Oh, si supieran…"-Suspiró para sus adentros.

-Ya llegamos, entra-Informó y ordenó el rubio que tenía marcado en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué esperas?-Preguntó el azabache ya adentro de la habitación, viendo como el pequeño rubio estaba parado en la puerta, y solo allí, en ese momento, notó la vestimenta que este traía puesta, tenía un short negro pequeño muy ajustado, que permitía ver sus perfectas níveas piernas del menor y traía un polo grande y suelto que en su hombro derecho caía dejando ver así una parte de este, era una vestimenta provocadora y un tanto inocente e infantil.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Preguntó un rubio que ingresaba a la habitación con un movimiento sensual de caderas y cerraba con seguro la puerta-Responde… ¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Preguntó con un tono bastante provocador mientras se arrinconaba en la puerta y arqueaba levemente su espalda dejando ver al azabache una escena por demás provocativa.

-Mmhh…no tienes ni idea de en donde te estas metiendo…-Susurró mirando fijamente al rubio.

-¿Así?, entonces muéstrame que tan peligroso puedes ser-Habló coqueto y seductor el pequeño rubio.

-Jump…te mostraré que tan peligroso puedo ser-Se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba el rubio y con una mano golpeó la puerta por la fuerza del impulso, lo que provocó que esta sonara algo fuerte y provocara el estremecimiento en el cuerpo del menor.

-Muéstrame…-Le susurró al sentir la respiración del de lentes chocar contra su rostro…

* * *

*Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, espero les haya gustado, ¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco un review? ¿Qué creen que pasará con Ciel y Sebastian? ¿Y con Claude y Alois? Dejen sus hermosos review y las veo en el próximo capítulo, les prometo actualizar pronto, sin más, me despido, Bye, Bye, Besooos*


	10. Chapter 10

*Bueno aquí regreso con el nuevo capítulo, lo sé tardé demasiado, sólo diré que tuve muchos problemas personales, para ser más exactos con las molestias de mis compañeros hacia a mi y como que me quedé sin inspiración, pero ahora que ya estoy más recuperada y le resté importancia la inspiración regresó, este capítulo va a ser la parte final del pasado de Alois y Claude, espero les guste y puedan dejarme sus hermoso y adorados reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, leo sus comentarios y me motivan muchísimo, así que gracias a los que comentan este fic, sin más que decir, a leer n.n*

* * *

Año 2014

Cap 10: Y esa es la razón

" _-¿Qué esperas?-Preguntó el azabache ya adentro de la habitación, viendo como el pequeño rubio estaba parado en la puerta, y solo allí, en ese momento, notó la vestimenta que este traía puesta, tenía un short negro pequeño muy ajustado, que permitía ver sus perfectas níveas piernas del menor y traía un polo grande y suelto que en su hombro derecho caía dejando ver así una parte de este, era una vestimenta provocadora y un tanto inocente e infantil._

 _-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Preguntó un rubio que ingresaba a la habitación con un movimiento sensual de caderas y cerraba con seguro la puerta-Responde… ¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Preguntó con un tono bastante provocador mientras se arrinconaba en la puerta y arqueaba levemente su espalda dejando ver al azabache una escena por demás provocativa._

 _-Mmhh…no tienes ni idea de en donde te estas metiendo…-Susurró mirando fijamente al rubio._

 _-¿Así?, entonces muéstrame que tan peligroso puedes ser-Habló coqueto y seductor el pequeño rubio._

 _-Jump…te mostraré que tan peligroso puedo ser-Se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba el rubio y con una mano golpeó la puerta por la fuerza del impulso, lo que provocó que esta sonara algo fuerte y provocara el estremecimiento en el cuerpo del menor._

 _-Muéstrame…-Le susurró al sentir la respiración del de lentes chocar contra su rostro…"_

-Enserio no tienes ni idea…-El azabache esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

-Entonces…enséñame…maestro…-Le susurró seductor mientras enroscaba sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor.

-Te lo mostraré…-El azabache se acercó al cuello del menor y comenzó a repartir besos en este.

-Ah…es todo…lo que puedes hacer…¡ah!-Exclamó al sentir como su cuello era succionado y lamido a la vez.

-Jump…mejor no hables antes de tiempo…-Lo miró fijamente mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo levantó sin despegar el pequeño cuerpo de la puerta.

-Claude…bésame…por favor…-Le rogó con desesperación lo que causó una pequeña risilla del mayor.

-No quiero-Declaró tomando posesión nuevamente de su cuello.

-Claude…ahg…no seas cruel…

-Te lo advertí, ¿verdad?

-Mmmh ah…ah…basta…

-Te advertí que puedo ser muy peligroso, más…no escuchaste…

-Yo te dije que me besarás…, no esto…-Trató de empujar al mayor de su cuerpo.

-Es verdad…pero… ¿No te gusta lo que hago…?-Preguntó lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del menor.

-No…basta…Claude…bésame…ese fue el trato…-Sentenció empujando aún más fuerte el cuerpo del mayor para alejarlo.

-No quiero besarte-Declaró seriamente el mayor.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?-Preguntó más que confundido el rubio.

-Porque…pequeño Alois…me das asco…-Sentenció con la sonrisa más malévola que podía hacer.

-¿Qué…?

-Me das asco.

-Largo-Declaró con mirada fría el menor y separaba al mayor de su cuerpo.

-Jump, ahora te hacer el ofendido-Sonrió divertido el mayor.

-¡Qué te largues!-Gritó más que furioso el rubio y logrando hacerlo retroceder tres pasos lejos de él.

-Que se puede esperar de un niño…que aspira a ser una puta…-Sonrió malicioso.

-Jajaja-Explotó en risas-Tienes razón, jajaja…soy de lo peor jajaja…pero… ¿Qué más da? Jajaja…

-¿Qué…?-No sabía que más decir, la actitud del menor lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Ahora…-Se limpiaba las lágrimas que le habían salido por la risa-Lárgate-Declaró con actitud fría e indiferente.

-¿Qué…?

-Que te largues, ¿Qué acaso no escuchas?-Pasó por el costado del mayor para ir a su cama y sentarse en esta.

-¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?!-Gritó exasperado el mayor.

-Yo…Claude-niisan…seré tú peor pesadilla, ya lo verás-Le sonrió malicioso-Pero por ahora…quiero que te largues…

-Jump,…solo eres un niño que aspira a ser una puta-Declaró con maldad en su voz para girarse a abrir la puerta.

-Eso es lo que tú dices, pero…desearás a esta puta más que a cualquier otra cosa-Le sonrió.

-Jaja…si claro, lo que digas-Le declaró sarcástico.

-Y yo me encargaré de hacer eso…-Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse y plantarse frente al mayor-Lo juro-Lo tomó por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo-Haré que solo puedas pensar en mi-Sentenció antes de besarlo.

El azabache se reusaba a corresponder aquel beso, pero algo en esa pequeña boquita hizo que su determinación y sentido común se fueran directamente a la mierda, ya no podía más, esa boquita y su exquisitez lo están comenzando a volver loco.

A solo unos cuantos minutos ya no se resistió más y lo tomó por la cintura levantándolo del suelo, obligando al rubio a enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, el mayor al sentir que el rubio no oponía resistencia alguna lo acorraló contra la pared, volviendo así, ese momento aún más apasionado y elevando la calentura que emanaban sus cuerpos.

El rubio por la falta de aire tuvo que separar levemente sus labios provocando así una invitación indirecta a que el mayor iniciase una danza con su lengua, y así fue, al notar el mayor esta acción no tardo en meter su lengua en aquella boquita que le estaba robando su cordura, por su parte el rubio no se hacía del rogar, correspondía de la mejor manera que podía, era verdad que él lo había provocado pero no sabía que el de lentes era tan profundo y tan…excitante…

El tiempo pasaba y el momento en que sus pulmones necesitaban recibir el tan importante y adorado oxígeno llegó, muy a su pesar se tuvieron que separar, lentamente sus labios se separaron, agitados y jadeantes respiraban, el rubio tenía un leve color carmesí decorando sus mejillas, por su parte, el azabache estaba más que confundido, ¿Cómo es que había sido capaz de dejarse llevar? Sin duda ese rubio era uno de sus mayores problemas.

-Claude…eso fue…increíble…-Sonrió satisfecho el menor de ambos sin separar sus cuerpos ni un milímetro.

-Aléjate…-Ordenó, volviendo a su personalidad fría y distante, desatando sus brazos de la pequeña cintura del menor.

-Jump,…eres más difícil de lo que pensé,…pero sé…, que te gustó lo que acaba de pasar…-Sonrió con arrogancia sin soltar el cuerpo del mayor-…Igual que a mi…-Volvió a tomar posesión de los labios del mayor.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ¡¿Cómo podía negarse a tan excitante suceso?! no podía, ese pequeño, y esa boca que tenía sin duda se convertirían en su tan horrible pesadilla.

No lo podía negar, le gustaba el sabor de esa boquita, pero todo lo que estaba pasando estaba mal, no podía estar bien, ¡Era un niño, por Dios!, ¡Claro que no estaba bien! No podía, en ninguna situación, caer en la tentación que era ese niño, sin duda no debía.

Muy a su pesar y gracias a su cordura separó a ese niño de su cuerpo, provocando que este cayera sentado en el suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me empujaste?!-Gritó el niño levantándose y sobándose su parte lastimada.

-Te dije que te alejarás, ya te lo advertí, no te me acerques más…me das asco-Sentenció con una mirada fría e indiferente.

-Jump, como tú quieras…-Sonrió maliciosamente-Pero…mi juramento ya está hecho, haré que desees a esta "puta"…más que a cualquier otra cosa-Lo miró seriamente e indiferente.

-Lo que tú digas, pero por ahora…no te voy a volver a ver-Cínico le respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse de una vez por todas.

-Jump…yo solo te lo digo…-Habló el rubio haciendo detener su marchar al azabache-…Ya ves que…"Guerra avisada, no mata gente"…-Le habló burlón.

-Tsk, púdrete-Exclamó antes de marcharse.

Lo último que se escuchó de aquel regreso en aquella casa fueron los gritos de unos padres preocupados exclamando preguntas del por qué el tan fuerte enojo de su hijo mayor más, este no dijo nada, solo salió de la enorme casa diciendo las últimas palabras dentro de ella: "Esto no matará a nadie", más los padres no entendieron a qué se refería, pero, en una habitación en la segunda planta de aquella mansión, un pequeño niño de rubios, sabía perfectamente a lo que este se refería, pero solo se dedicó a sonreír malévolamente y susurrar con una voz melosa y burlona: "Eso lo veremos…hermanito…"

Después de cinco largos años, el de lentes ninguna sola vez volvió pisar los suelos lustrosos de aquella mansión, no quiso volver a saber de nadie, ni de sus padres, que viviera en aquella casa junto a aquel, que él conocía como: "Demonio".

En esos cinco largos años, él solo se dedicó a estudiar, renunció a ser el heredero de la compañía de su padre para ser un maestro, de primaria, y director de una escuela, más, no contaba con que sus padres mandarían a su "Adorable" y "Adorado" hermanito a estudiar en la escuela en la que él trabajaba, y no contaba con que sus superiores lo promovieran a ser un maestro de secundaria, enseñaría la clase de lengua, pues con sus vastos conocimientos en literatura y gramática, le otorgaban un cierto respeto entre sus superiores, pero…para su desgracia entre sus alumnos estaría su peor pesadilla, aquel demonio, su hermano…

Pensó que, tal vez, solo tal vez, su hermano habría cambiado y olvidado de ese tonto juramento, más, se equivocó. Ese niño, habría crecido, en tamaño y edad, pero…su actitud, para desgracia del mayor, no lo había hecho.

Él aún recordaba todo lo sucedido, y lo que había pasado el día en que se lo encontró a inicios del año escolar…el primer encuentro después de años.

" _-Claude-niisan, que sorpresa encontrarte después de mucho tiempo-Fue el saludo alegre que le dio el pequeño rubio._

 _-Alois…-Indiferente respondió._

 _-Oh…vamos…-Hizo un ligero puchero de manera adorable-Esa es la manera en la que saludas a tú hermanito después de tanto tiempo-Reclamó burlón el pequeño._

 _El otro solo calló, no quería, ni sabía que responder a eso, solo se dedicó a mirarlo frío e impasible._

 _-Okey, ya veo, parece que no has olvidado aquel juramento-Cambió su expresión de una sonrisa amigable a una llena de maldad-Mejor, porque aunque hayas conseguido escapar por estos cinco años, ya nada puedes hacer ahora, ahora que nos volvemos a encontrar, cumpliré mi juramento, me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla-Su sonrisa alcanzó su máxima maldad-Te haré desear a esta "puta" más que a cualquier otra cosa-Afirmó con su mano en su pecho, señalándose él mismo._

 _El otro no respondió, por dentro estaba más que sorprendido más por fuera solo mostraba frialdad e impasibilidad, una expresión tan impenetrable._

 _-Eso…-Comenzó a hablar-…Ya lo veremos-Concluyó provocando una risa exagerada del menor, él solo se giró y se marchó sin nada más que decir. Pero pudo escuchar claramente entre las risas del menor las palabras: "Lo estaré esperando" y "Te haré caer y desearme como nunca has deseado a nadie", pero rápidamente al concluir su última frase, sus risas cesaron, para poder decir de manera malévola y seria, un último: "Lo juro"."_

 **AHORA (TIEMPO ACTUAL)**

-Mierda, porque demonios tengo que soñar con esto justo hoy, es mala idea dormir en el sofá-Exclamó un azabache de lentes-…Me hace tener pesadillas…de las peores…

Giró su rostro hacia un reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de su lujoso departamento.

-Mierda se me hace tarde-Exclamó apurado.

El reloj marcaban las 6:30 am, él tenía que ingresar a impartir clases a las 7:15 am.

Terminó de bañarse y cambiarse en menos de 20 minutos, inmediatamente vio que estaba listo salió corriendo del apartamento hacia su auto.

Condujo tan rápido como las leyes se lo permitían, que estuviera apurado no era suficiente razón como para romper las leyes, al menos no ese día.

Cuando hubo llegado al colegio, vio que no estaba Sebastian, su mejor amigo, se acordó que había pedido permiso para faltar por "luto", sonrío ante tal idea, "Cómo si le hubieran importado sus padres", pensó.

Sonó la campana del colegio dando por sentado el inicio de clases, él ya se encontraba en frente de la puerta del salón que le tocaba, podía escuchar un horrible bullicio dentro de ella, más, todo cesó al momento en el que él abrió la puerta y entró con paso elegante al salón, todos sus alumnos lo respetaban, o temían, como prefieran llamarlo.

Digamos que a nadie le gustaría reprobar un curso, y menos si era de un profesor tan estricto como lo era el maestro Faustus, una cosa eran los niños de primaria y una muy diferente eran los de secundaria, aunque había momentos en donde el cariño por los niños era mayor pero no se inmutaba a la hora de colocar promedios.

Todos los alumnos estaban correctamente parados a su costado derecho de su respectiva carpeta para darle el saludo respectivo al profesor, menos uno, un pequeño rubio sentado al lado de la ventana en la primera columna de la derecha y tercero en la fila, el de ojos celestes estaba con la mirada perdida mirando el patio de la escuela por la ventana, no se molestó en girar su vista en ningún momento, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria del grupo de estudiantes.

Otros miraban al profesor con timidez y temor por lo que le fuera a hacer.

Todos sabían de la relación que había entre los dos con respecto a lo familiar, también estaban enterados que había cierto repudio entre ellos.

Por parte del profesor, ni porque el rubio fuera su hermanastro mostraba piedad de él, parecía que no le importaba en absoluto lo que le pasara al rubio, más, este jamás reprobó su curso, siempre salía con puntuación perfecta en su promedio, pero se notaba que no se llevaban para nada bien.

El maestro solo se dispuso a mirar al rubio con fastidio, apenas empezaba el día y él ya estaba que lo sacaba de sus cabales, caminó lentamente hacía el distraído niño ante la atenta mirada de los demás estudiantes que lo miraban con temor, otros miraban con tristeza al rubio pues ya sabían lo que venía.

-Alois Trancy-Bramó en voz fuerte y potente provocando el estremecimiento de los demás, menos del rubio que solo giro su rostro con una sonrisa molesta y burlona.

-¿Qué desea profesor _Faustus_?-Habló jactancioso y arrogante.

-Se puede saber porque no se levanta a saludar de manera correcta como los demás estudiantes, muestre respeto al profesor presente-Habló de manera seria y enojada.

-¿Profesor? ¿Cuál?-Lo único que se escucho fue el sonido que provocaron sus compañeros al aguantar su respiración ante la respuesta dada.

-Escúcheme bien, apenas comienza el día y usted ya me está dando problemas-Fue lo único que dijo.

-Eso es asunto suyo, es usted quien siempre está pendiente de lo que yo hago, usted sabe que yo soy muy bueno con la _lengua…-_ Habló con doble sentido y de manera seductora que ninguno de los presentes notó, excepto por el de lentes-…y la gramática-Completó la frase con una sonrisa burlona y seductora.

-Qué sea bueno no le quita la responsabilidad de saludar y mostrar sus respetos-Cortó directamente el mayor.

-Bueno eso depende de cómo usted lo vea, porque de cierta manera…el respeto se gana-Arrogantemente respondió.

-¿Me está diciendo que no soy portador, ni digno de sus respetos?-Preguntó más que irritado.

-No me interesan, ni merecen mis respectos las personas…como usted-Declaró burlón y jactancioso.

-¡Trancy!-Gritó alcanzando el límite de su paciencia-Está castigado, se queda al final de la clase, y se quedará sin su receso-Dictó girando, y dirigiéndose hacia el frente del salón y situarse a un costado de la pizarra.

-Tsk-Fue lo único que salió de la boca del menor al verse derrotado.

-¿Va a levantarse y mostrará sus respetos ahora, joven Trancy?-Preguntó de manera fastidiada pero llena de frialdad.

El rubio se levantó de manera fuerte e irritada provocando que la carpeta sonara de una manera quejumbrosa ante tal acción.

-¡¿Así está bien?! ¡¿Está feliz?!-Exclamó quejumbroso e irritado el pequeño.

-Es mejor que vaya bajando su actitud sino quiere que su castigo sea peor-Declaró inclinando levente su cabeza hacia delante-Pueden sentarse-Dictó en general para todos.

El menor solo chasqueó su lengua y se sentó del mismo modo en que se había levantado, sin duda le molestaba ser derrotado.

La clase se dio con mucha calma, no hubo más problemas ni riñas en todo lo que esta duró.

Pasadas las horas correspondientes la campana sonó, dando por concluidas la clase e iniciando el receso.

Todos los estudiantes se levantaron como cuando van a saludar, se inclinaron, y cuando el profesor también lo hizo supieron que ya podían retirarse, apenas lo notaron salieron disparados como si de una estampida se tratara, en exactamente un minuto el aula quedo vacía, excepto que un rubio se tomaba su tiempo en levantarse de su asiento.

-Tsk, parecen animales-Susurró para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-¿A dónde cree que va?-Preguntó el mayor que se mantenía sentado en su lugar.

-¿Qué no ve? A receso-Le habló irritado.

-Recuerdo haberle dicho que usted no saldría al receso-Afirmó girando para mirarlo.

-¿Y eso qué? Seguro y me vas a dar tú sermón de: "No vuelvas a hacerlo"-Dijo como si señalara lo obvio.

-Te equivocas, ya entendí que contigo nunca va a funcionar hablar-Afirmó arreglándose los lentes.

-¿Y? ¿Entonces?-Preguntó apurado.

-Entonces…yo me encargaré de corregirte-Afirmó de manera directa.

-¿Ah?

-Lo que escuchaste, parece que han habido quejas con respecto a tu conducta y mis superiores me han encargado que yo mismo me encargue de corregirte y también impartirte clases particulares, parece que planean enviarte a un concurso-Habló seriamente el mayor.

-Ahh, ya veo, me preguntó quién se habrá ido a quejar-Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-No lo sé, no me lo dijeron, solo me informaron mi deber en esto.

-Mmmh…ya veo…bueno pues-Su sonrisa se ancho mucho más, se acercó a paso lento y coqueto hacia donde se encontraba el de lentes.

Una vez cerca de él se agachó y enredó sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y colocó su rodilla de manera de apoyo en la silla que estaba entre las piernas de mayor, de manera en la que quedó en una pose muy provocativa.

-Edúqueme…maestro…-Susurró acercándose hacia el rostro del mayor con su sonrisa traviesa que se negaba a desaparecer y con solo un pensamiento en mente.

" _Estaré esperando ansioso lo que a partir de ahora suceda"_

* * *

*Bueno eso es todo por ahora, muy pronto subiré la conti, espero les haya gustado, ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Claude cederá? ¿Alois estará planeando algo nuevo? Dejen sus comentarios, ¿Merezco un review? ojalá que sí, sin más muchísimas gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto, cuidenseee, Bye, Bye, Besooos*


End file.
